Emi The Monster
by Santoreich
Summary: Hace 16 años sucedió la pelea entre padre y hijo. Ahora una nueva generación de peleadores luchan el la arena.Ay un nuevo jefe en el arena subterránea con nuevas ideas para nuevos tiempos.Y una nueva peleadora llega a ella con una fuerza monstruosa que hace temblar a sus contendientes.
1. Chapter 1

**EMI THE MONSTER**

**Nota: **Ya había publicando en capitul antes pero no me gusto como quedaron por lo que los e vuelto a hacer, Los capítulo originales ahora editados son el capitulo 1 y el capitulo 2 ahora es totalmente nuevo.

Esta es mi primer fanfiction por lo que cualquier critica constructiva o recomendación seria de ayuda

Capitulo 1:fichaje parte uno

Hospital San Juan, los ángeles, 20XX

Fui a hospital a ver ha Víctor Borisov yo como muchos otros vi el vídeo de como una mujer desconocida se peleo contra un profesional de la MMA y increíblemente de gano. Viendo que Víctor termino en el hospital la mujer que le hizo esto sin duda alguna sera un perfecto integrante para el torneo que el nuevo jefe de la arena Kourakuen tiene planeando. Mientras caminaba a su habitación no dejaba de pensar en todas las polémicas que causo las decisiones del jefe muchos decían que había convertido la tierra sagrada de los peleadores en un patio de juegos el siempre les respondía igual "que era muy fácil habla de coraje y honor cuando estas en las gradas, yo e peleado cientos de veces en la arena, e sacrificando sangre, sudor y lagrimas, amigos míos inclusive han sacrificado miembro de cuerpo y hasta sus vidas por ella, en los 3 años que llevo a mando nadie a muerto en un combate en el Kourakuen gracias a mis cambios y estoy muy orgulloso de ello".

-Es usted señor Kuriyagawa – Era la voz de Víctor Borisov -

Me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegando. -eh, si soy yo-

-Que le parece un brazo roto y una fractura craneal si dura alguna la persona que hizo esto a un hombre que fue campeo de las cárceles rusas sera una gran adición para Tokyo dome -

-¿Sabia que vine para eso?-

-Vamos nunca destaque en la arena, no con gente como Giralt Kaioh o la trinidad de Karate por lo que no vino a ver como estoy-

-Señor Bolisov no diga eso-

-No tiene que mentirme en el mundo de las peleas ilegales nadie se preocupa de los peleadores no estrella y ademas todo la gente de nuestro mundo habla sobre el torneo para mujeres que tiene pensado su jefe-

-Oh- No sabia que decir después de eso por lo que hubo un silencio incomodo como por un minuto

-Quiere que le cuente la pelea -dijo Víctor

Ya había visto la pelea pero el vídeo era de mala calidad y Víctor me podría contar mas de sus habilidades

-Si claro-

-Bien por donde empiezo-

_Estaba dando autógrafos a mis fans en una expo que promocionada los deportes de contacto, no llevada ni un año en las peleas legales y aun no me acostumbrado a todo el trabajo de publicidad que eso conlleva apenas llevaba una hora y ya estaba apto y aun me faltaba 5 horas en ese momento llego ella a mi stand y me dijo con una falta total de tacto _

_-Oye su peleabas en cárceles ¿verdad?_

_El primer día que tuve que hacer estas mierdas le rompí la mandíbula a un idiota que no me dejaba de molesta con que me fuera a mi país, que esta era la tierra de la libertad y que aquí no acertaban a rojos piojosos, por ello casi termino mi carrera que apenas había comenzarlo. Después de eso tuve que aprender a ser mas tolerante, entonces me levante y le dije_

_-Señorita no se donde escucho esos rumores pero no verdad_

_-Mientes -_

_-¿Que esta diciendo? -_

_-Se te nota en tu cara que estas mintiendo-_

_Me quede estupefacto ella si duda alguna sabia de mi historia en Rusia, maldito Internet ya nadie tiene privacidad, trate de desviar la charla _

_-No se de que estas hablando y ademas que quieres conmigo-_

_-Quiero que peleamos -_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Estas sordo o no saber bien ingles, quiero que peleamos-_

_Después de decir eso tira mi mesa a un lado. Como dije trataba de mejorar mi tolerancia pero aun me falta mucho por lo que instintivamente me puse guardia en alto y evalúe a mi oponente, era un mujer alta y larguirucha me rebalsaba por varios centímetros (a pesar que yo media 1.81 mts para nada era alguien de baja estatura), tenia cabello negro azabache en una cola de caballo y rasgos orientales. _

_Lo que me pareció extraño era que ademas de su altura no parecía que pudiera causarme problemas sus brazos eran delgados y parecía que no había hecho ejercicio en su vida y no trato de ponerse en alguna postura es mas tenia miles de aperturas por lo que por un momento pensé que sola era una tonta que creía que las peleas de MMA eran falsas y luego ... recibí su golpe._

_Use mi brazo izquierdo para parad el golpe que iba hacia mi nuca y madre mía que fuerza tenia, me rompió el brazo yo ya sabia como sentía cuando verdaderamente ten rompen el brazo si dura alguna estaba roto. _

_A dame cuenta de su fuerza trate daré un jab con mi mano derecha directo a su mentón, ella lo esquivo como si mi golpe fuera en cámara lenta ._

_Trato de dame una patada baja, la esquive para atrás siguiendo su ejemplo use también una patada baja para intentar derribara ella reacciono parado mi patada con su tibia, me di cuenta que sus reflejos era muy buenos y con ataques simples yo no iría a ningún lado por lo que pensé en una estrategia y luego me puse a actual primero intente tecleare pero solo era una finta para mi verdadero ataque un Uppercut a su barbilla._

_Pero increíblemente pudo esquivarlo por lo solo me queda una opción jugar sucio, le pise el pie y le agarre la mano con mi brazo bueno para jalara hacia mi y cuando perdió todo el equilibrio le di una patada circular directo a su cabeza esta ves mi ataque si tuvo existo. Ellas se alejo conmocionada obviamente mi patada le afecto pero luego hizo algo que no me esperaba..._

_Sonrió, esta sonrisa parecía la de un psicópata de alguna manera eso me puso mas nervioso que cuando me rompió en brazo, con esa sonrisa en su cara ella de repente imito mi postura y luego lanzo un jab como el que yo le lance a comienzo de la pelea pero este era diferente ella como a mas de 2 metros lejos de mi cuando lo lanzo pero llego a mi cara en menos de medio segundo, vera mi postura me permite desplazarme cuando golpeo y con solo vero una ves ella no solo pudo imitara sino que la hizo mucho mejor. Después de ese golpe caí derribando no si antes ver una ultima cosa su cara había cambiando de nuevo ya no tenia esa sonrisa sino una cara de decepción._

-¿Y que paso después?

-Desperté en el hospital y a día siguiente vino la madre de la chica pidiéndome que por favor no la demandara-

-¿Espere la madre de la chica?

-JA JA JA, si lo se yo tampoco lo creí a principio, la mujer que me hizo esto Emi Matsumoto tiene solo 15 años


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: fichaje parte 2**

Decepcionante, jodidamente decepcionante, cuando supe de esa expo con tantos peleadores profesionales de verdad pensé que habría alguien que me pudiera hacer frente inclusive investigue en Internet para ir directo contra un tipo interesante y encontré a ese ruso que había matado a un sujeto en una pelea ilegal.

Maldita sea cuando me dio esa patada de verdad me había emocionando si que dolió , no me habían logrando golpear en mas de 1 año pero no a igual que todo los débiluchos de esta ciudad callo de un solo golpe.

-¡MIERDA¡- enojada le di una patada a un auto random a ver que le hice un hoyo salí corriendo, el tipo ese termino en el hospital por lo que mama termino yendo ha vero para que no me demandara, después de eso mama se puso ultrahistérica me quito el Internet y me dijo que si me volvía a meter en problemas tiraría a la basura todas mis películas de Bruce Lee y de Van Damme.

Decidí cálmame un poco e ir a zoológico era sábado por lo que ese día la entrada era gratis y ay estaba el puesto con los mejores hot dogs de los ángeles compre 5 y me senté en una banca en la área de los antiguos depredadores ( hace como 10 años lograron clonar a primer animal extinto y ahora los zoológicos mas caros tenían Mamut y tigres dientes de sable, oí que en Japón de vendía carne de T-rex y era muy solicitado en Asia.)

Mientras estaba comiendo pensé en 2 cosas primero ¿a que sabría la carne de T-rex? y segundo como llegue a donde estoy ahora.

Desde que puedo recodar siempre me a gustado las peleas tanto en películas como jugando con los otros niños pero siempre terminaba igual -Emi tu no juegas eres muy brusca y nos lastimas-, por lo siempre fui algo solitaria. Mama siempre decía que probara mas cosas para chicas la única cosa de chicas que me gustaba era My little Pony ya que Raibow Dash me recordada mucho a mi.

Cuando tenia 9 años pusieron cerca de la casa un Dojo de Karate yo estaba súper emocionada y estuve como 10 días seguidos pidiéndole a mama que me inscribiera hasta que me inscribió

Al año siguiente ya era cinta negra como todos los demás compañeros que entraron conmigo y me sentía invencible y el sensei Chen nos dijo que nos daría la cinta de camuflaje por solo 500 dolares, dios que tonta fui.

Un día en el parque un tipo de 14 estaba molestando a uno de 12 yo con creyéndome Bruce Lee fui a luchar contra el. El tipo grande me golpeo, nunca me habían golpeado de verdad antes . Trate de hacer una patada a lo Chuck Norris ( mi instructor me dijo que así se llamaba) pero me chico me agarro el pie en el aire me caí a suelo, y me estuvo pateando como por 10 minutos. En ese tiempo tenia el pelo corto y mucha gente me confundía con un chico

Después de eso deje el dojo ademas prometí no volver a intentar pelearme con alguien y que seria mas femenina como quería mi mama. Pero me llego la pubertad y todo eso cambio.

Mi mama me dijo con la pubertad te comienza a crecer el pecho, a menstrual, a preocuparte por tu apariencia y tener interés en los chicos.

A mi solo me paso las 2 primeras cosas, lo que si me paso fue que crecí, crecí, crecí y crecí siempre fui algo alta pero con la pubertad crecí a lo loco a los 13 años ya superada los 1,70 (ahora mido 1 85 y sigo creciendo mientras que las otras chicas dejaron de crecer a los 14 e inclusive a los 12). La otra cosa que me paso con la pubertad es que empece a sentir la necesidad de pelearme con la gente no era como cuando era niña que jugada a pelear si saber que era una verdadera pelea (los 10 malditos minutos en el suelo esperando que eso acabara) sino que mi cuerpo me pedía que peleara como si lo necesitara para vivir siempre que pasaba eso me acodaba de mi pelea en el parque hasta que un día ya no pude contenerme mas.

Aun estaba en primero de secundaria cuando paso, en la escuela había un trió de bravucones que habían repetido el ultimo año quien sabe cuantas veces ese día fui directo a donde se juntaba en el receso y golpe a mas grande por sorpresa en la cara.

Yo me esperaba que me darían una paliza como en mi pelea anterior pero no, sus golpes los esquivada por puro reflejo o los sentía súperdébiles y en cambio sus cabezas me parecía que tuvieran una diana. No estaba usado nada que me enseñaron el en dojo pero no me era necesario esquiva, golpea, esquiva, golpea no necesitaba nada mas. Era increíble mi corazón latiendo como loco, el sabor metálico en mi boca y el subido contante en mis oídos no había nada igual a eso.

A uno le rompí la nariz, a otro le deje el ojo morado y al tercero no me acuerdo que le hice pero sangro mucho. Como era de esperar me suspendieron y llamaron a mama. Esa noche mama me obligo a que le prometiera que no volvería a pelear y eso hice no volví a pelear... dentro de la escuela.

Primero fui a Dojo que iba antes y vencí a todos la gente de ahí fácilmente incluyendo al sensei Chen que ni siguiera trato de defenderse solo lloro como un bebe y me suplicaba que por favor no le hiciera daño que me devolvería el dinero ay fui como me di cuenta que era todo falso, que las tablas de madera que rompía ya estaban cortadas de antemano y que todas las cintas que gane me las daban solo por que mama pagaba las mensualidades.

Después de eso me empeñe con los dojos de la ciudad para enseñar a las personas como les estafaban después de termina con los dojos aun tenia esa hambre de pelea dentro de mi.

Por lo que fui a gimnasios de boxeo y de MMA ahí la cosas cambiaron un poco la gente de ahí si sabia pelear y podían aguántame varios golpes a menos a principio pero con es paso de tiempo mi fuerza aumentaba y la peleas comenzaron a terminar de un solo golpe.

A ya no tener esa sensación que tenia con mis primera peleas comerse a desesperarme luego mi un anuncio de la expo y de verdad creí que encontré una mina de oro pero al final solo fue una maldita decepción.

\- Mierda,¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Me levante, tira los restos de comida a la basura y fui a ve una de las rejas, en ella estaba el león de las cavernas el felino mas grandes que a existido en ese momento se me ocurrió una locura tal ves este animal podría dame una buena pelea

-Ja ja ja mejor me voy antes de que haga una estupidez

Mientras me estaba yendo alguien me llamo

-¿Emi Matsumoto?-

-¿Si?- Mierda que hice de seguro era el dueño de auto

-Permitirme presentable soy Hitoshi Kuriyagawa y tengo una propuesta para usted.

**Nota:**

**El león de cavernas: Vivió durante la era de hielo en Norteamérica era como el león africano pero sin melena y podría pensar hasta 430 kg **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Fichaje parte 3**

-¿Una propuesta?-

-Si, pertenezco a una organización donde gente como usted puede ser quien realmente son-

Emi comenzó a irse por lo que el señor Kuriyagawa corrió para alcanzara

-¿Espere a donde va?-

-No se si me quiere estafar o si quiere meterme a una secta sea lo que sea no quiero saber nada de eso-

A darse cuenta de malentendido tuve que pensar rápido para que entendiera de que estaba hablando

-¿No quiere conocer la derrota?-

A oír eso se paro y se dio la vuelta, interesada

-¿Que?-

-Si, mire en el mundo existe gente con un inmerso poder y que vive para luchar pero que lamentablemente no tiene cabida en la sociedad civilizada , ¿No le recuerda a alguien señorita Matsumoto?-

-Continua-

-Hace mas de 300 años el primer shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu creo en Japón una arena especial donde los hombres mas fuertes saciaban sus bestiales instintos que solo pueden salir en un combate,esta arena perteneció a la familia Tokugawa hasta hace 5 años que debido a cierto incidente el ultimo miembro de la familia termino en la cárcel por lo que la arena termino cerrando, pero gracias a cierto benefactor-

-No me cuentes tu vida y dime que quiere- Dijo enojada

-Ah ….perdón, básicamente en Tokio hay una arena de combate ilegal se llama Korakuen , dentro de mes y medio tendrá lugar el primer torneo femenino, vi el vídeo donde derroto a señor Borisov y quiero que usted participe en el-

-...Vaya tal ves la versión larga hubiera estado mejor ….. ¿el primer torneo no dijo que la arena tenia mas de 300 años?-

-Como le estaba diciendo Korakuen tiene un nuevo dueño antes no se le permitía a la mujeres participar pero con el nuevo jefe esto cambio.-

-¿Participara gente que de verdad es fuerte?-

-Oh señorita, no tiene ni idea de lo poderosa que es la gente en el Korakuen

-Estoy interesada pero tengo un problema

-¿Cual?

-Mi mama nunca me permitiría participar en eso-

-Oh-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio

-Mira mama,es Chubaca - Dijo un pequeño niño apuntado hacia un hombre

-Mi vida por favor no se dije eso a la gente-

El hombre al que la niño señalo se les acerco media alrededor de 170, era fornido sus pectorales y brazos se notaban claramente en la camisa de vestir que llevada, usaba unos lentes redondos de armazón metálico pero lo que si dura mas destacaba era que su la cara y las partes de cuerpo que no tapaba su ropa tenia un frondoso cabello plateado como si ciertamente de un Wookiee se tratara.

-Descuide esto siempre me pasa, ya estoy acostumbrado- Dijo con una suave voz

-Oh, de-debe ser muy desesperante para usted que cada ves que viaje la gente alga esos comentarios-

-La verdad no, me gusta ser el centro de atención-

De repente una joven y energética voz grita desde lejos -Abuelo ya llego nuestro trasporte-

La madre del niño miro hacia donde se dirigía la voz y vio a un joven corren hacia ellos con una gran cara de felicidad. Tenia piel morena, cabello corto de color castaño, unas descuidaras patillas y una gruesas cejas. Se movía increíble rápido y en unos segundo ya estaba a lado del extraño hombre

-Trajeron una limusina, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Joselyn donde esta sus morales?-

-Perdón abuelo-

Joselyn se dirigió a la mujer que acababa se darse cuenta que no era un joven sino una jovencita y dijo

-Mucho gusto soy Joselyn y usted es-

-¿Eres una mujer chubaca?-dijo en niño

-¿Que? No soy una mujer lobo

-¿Mujer lobo?-

-Si en femenino de hombre lobo, aquí mi abuelo no es cualquier hombre lobo es "El hombre lobo" quien lucho junto al El bendecido contra diversos monstruos hace muchos años

-¿Tu abuelo es un superheroe?

Con una cara de orgullo Joselyn continuo- Se podría decir que si mi abuelo se enfrento a momias, zombies, ninjas e inclusive una ves se enfrento a un vampiro

-Cariño ¿no dijiste que no estaban esperando?-

La chica que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas, respondió -Oh, es siento … este te espero en la limusina-

Mientras se estaba yendo en niño le grito-Oye tu también vas a luchar contra monstruos-

-Esto espero por eso hemos venido a Japón- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras corría

* * *

Los ángeles

-Tu puedes solo tienes que engañar a mama- Emi Matsumoto estaba en la puerta de su casa le había dicho a señor Kuriyagawa que lo esperada en el auto.

Los últimos días habían estado planeado como convencer a su madre ya que a ser menor de edad necesitaba su permiso para salir de país.

Emi le dijo que su madre odiaba que peleara y que nunca le daría permiso para ir al torneo por lo decidieron engañare. El señor Kuriyagawa de alguna manera había conseguido falsificar papeles para que pareciera que obtuvo una beca deportiva en japón.

Fue una idea brillante no había ninguna prueba de atletismo que no arrasada (es mas una ves el maestro de educación física siempre me anda recomendando que se uniera a equipo deportivo el ultimo fue de Baloncesto probablemente se hubiera convertido el profesional antes de los 18 si no se hubiera peleado con la capitana de equipo en el segundo partido y le hubiera quitado varios dientes de una cachetada)

La chica dio un respiro profundo y entro en su casa

-Mama no mas a creerlo me acaba de dar una Beca-

-¿una beca cariño?-

-Si mira es una beca de atletismo tendré que ir en intercambio a japón-

De repente se escucho como el plato que la madre tendría se rompía contra el suelo.

**-**J-Japón-

-Eh si en una beca nada mas-

Emi sabia que su madre se mudo de Japón a Estados Unidos gusto cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y la tenia a ella en su vientre nunca le dijo la razón por la que se mudo.

-Me dejas ver los papeles-

-Aquí tienes-

-Fundación Tokugawa- la madre comenzó a reírse y luego a llorar para a final decirle a su hija -sabia que esto algún día pasaría vas a ir a luchar al Tokio dome verdad-

\- ¿C-como sabes de ?

-No importa tu no iras a ningún lado-

-Pero mama es una oportunidad entre un millón como podría desperdiciara-

-Oportunidad ya tuvisteis varias oportunidades pero siempre las arruinas como el baloncesto como se te ocurre golpear a tu capitana-

-No fue mi culpa esa perra me tenia envidia y ella me pego primero-

-¿No fue tu culpa ?, a igual que el béisbol o voleibol siempre e los mismo contigo te peleas como tu compañeros y lo mandas a hospital. Por que no puede ser como la otras chicas-

-Lo lamento mama- dijo sarcásticamente- lamento no ser una zorra que se embaraza con 17 años de un desconocido como tu-

¡PLAF¡ Su madre le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerzas nunca jamas de había levantado la mano hasta el día de hoy

-De verdad trate que no siguieras el camino de tu padre pero ahora veo que es inútil- Firmo el papel y se lo dio a su hija sin mirada – Toma y vete

Emi no sabia que había pasado no esperaba que le golpeada y mucho menos que le terminara de dar permiso pero lo que mas de sorprendió fue lo que le dijo de su padre.

-Pero mama yo no quería -

-Solo mete-

Al final su hija se fue como le había ordenado

Si duda alguna la chica tendría muchas cosas que pensar en el camino.

**Nota:**

El bendecido seria como El Santo pero versión Baki tal ves luego lo agregue en la historia


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La tierra donde pelean los poderosos**

Hotel 5 estrellas The Westin, Tokyo

-Bien aquí te quedaras, mañana iremos a korakuen para inscribirte en el torneo por favor no te metas en problemas- La chica casi hace que perdamos en avión cuando se peleo con un guardia de seguridad que media casi 2 metros, puso la excusa que el comenzó ella se metió en medio de la fila y el solo hacia su trabajo estoy casi seguro que lo hizo a propósito para pelear contra el..

Afortunadamente el guardia no recibió heridas de gravedad y con una cuantas llamadas de mis contactos logre que pasara nada.

-Déjame ir por las llaves de tu habitación- Me fui a habla con la recepcionista -Disculpe tengo reservado una una habitación-

-Si, cual es su numero de reserva -

-Aquí lo tengo- Le di el numero de reserva

-AAAAAH- Oí un grito detrás de mi y vi a Emi levantado una maquina expendedora. - ¿Que estas haciendo?- Dije corriendo hacia ella.

-Tranquilizante solo estoy sacando una botana, se atoro y solo la estoy moviendo para que se desatore- Y eso hizo movió la maquina como si no pesara 300 kilos hasta que se oyó que callo algo de adentro y luego saco una papas.

-Lo ves, no tienes por que estresante anciano-

-Eh señor- dijo la recepcionista

-Si-

-Lamento las molestias pero aquí tiene su llame-

-Bien muchas gracias-

A irse, le di la llave a Emi- Toma mañana nos vemos-

* * *

Al día siguiente en el korakuen

Estaba sentado en su oficina el actual jefe de la tierra sagrada de los peleadores, sus brazos eran musculosos y lleno de cicatrices, usaba un simple playera que no escondía su cuerpo fuertemente mancado , tenia cabello castaño pero su característica mas notable era su cara que no parecía encajar en su cuerpo, parecía la cara de una hermosa mujer ( una mujer que llegue a conocer) con el lunar justo encima de su labio superior esa cara parecía pertenece mas a una femme fatale de cine noir que a la criatura mas poderosa del planeta, **Baki Hamna**.

-No siento Hitoshi pero hoy es la ultima clasificación para el torneo tu chica tendrá que quedarse como como reserva

-Pero jefe ella venció a Victor Bolisov de solo 2 golpes de seguro es mil veces mejor que la clasificadas-

-No sigas Hitoshi ahora por favor sal de mi oficina- Salí y le dije a Emi que estaría como reserva, después de eso ella actuó justo como esperaba.

Fue y rompió la puerta del jefe de una patada y dijo- Oye pendejo no vine a Japón solo por turismo a que te refieres que...-

Emi dejo de hablar y vio fijamente a Baki a los ojos quien a su ves hizo lo mismo, el silencio duro suficiente tiempo para el habiente se pusiera incomodo. Emi estaba tensa como un animal ante el peligro mientras que Baki tenia su típica cara de serenidad con algo de fanfarronería.

A fin Baki dijo- ¡Cual es tu nombre señorita?

-E-Emi Matsumoto-

-Cambie de opinión tu va a luchar-

-¿QUE?- dije yo y Emi a mismo tiempo.

Pero Baki ya tenia el teléfono en la mano-Por a la sumo de reserva y en su lugar escribe el nombre de Emi Matsumoto... nada de peros, solo hazlo- Luego colgó y vio su reloj.

-Bien ya esta listo, en una hora comenzara la pelea de clasificación para el torneo y también habrá otras 2 peleas hoy puedes quedarte a ver si quieres-

-O-okay-

-Bueno si me disculpan voy asegurarme que todos este listo.

* * *

Poco después

La primera pelea iba comenzar estábamos yendo a nuestros asiento cuando Emi me pregunto algo

-Oye anciano-

-Si- Ella apunto a una pared era de mármol negro y tenia escrito en relieve varios nombres

-¿De que son estos nombres ?-

-OH, esos nombres son de la gente que a muerto peleado en la arena, se supone que los peleadores de arena serian recordados y honrados por toda la eternidad pero los Tokugawa nunca intentaron nada para que lo fueran, con la llegada del jefe eso cambio busco en todos los registros para encontrar a todos los peleadores del Korakuen a largo de su historia e hizo este homenaje a honor a los que murieron en ella

-Vaya son muchos- Ella aparentemente estaba buscado encontrar algún nombre famoso

-Mas de mil en realidad, bueno ya va comenzar la primer-

-O por dios aquí esta Bruce Lee que no había muerto por Edema cerebral, ¡era mentira¡

De repente se oyó al presentaron – ¡**Hoy se escogerá al ultimo consultante para el primer torneo femenino del Korakuen, quiero oíros gritar¡- **

**-**Olvida eso Emi ya va comenzar la primera pelea- Y me fui corriendo a mi asiento, Emi estaba en mi lado y me dijo

-Luego me dices que paso con Bruce Lee- Mierda,eso no lo va a olvidar

Terminamos sentados en tercera fila, hice una mirada a viejo octágono con su dos esquinas de combate el lado de Byakko (tigre blanco) y el lado de Seiryu (dragón azul), su casi 20 metros de diámetro y su suelo de arena que aun contenía todos esos dientes y unas de peleadores. Casi no había cambiando nada exceptuando que las paredes de madera ahora era unas rejas de 4 metros de alto.

-¡**De la esquina Byakko c****on ustedes una verdadera estrella de cine de acción experta ****Jiu-jitsu, Boxeo, Karate y** **Muay Thai, midiendo 163 cm y pesado 60 kilos, de Canadá Roseeeeeeeee Davis¡**

A decir eso salio una bella mujer rubia si no me acuerdo mal salio en el remake del mimo ninja

**-¡De la esquina Seiryu dice no conocer el significado de rendirse, de la lucha libre mexicana midiendo 155 y pesado 56 kilos la Nietaaaa del Hombre Loboooo¡ **

La otra peleadora era peculiar por lo menos, usaba el típico disfraz de luchador con una mascara de tela muy decorada que asemejaba aun lobo, tenia sus brazos y pierdas llenas de pelo se seguro tenia manga larga y mallas forradas de pelo sintético para apoyar la ilusión.

-2 falsas que no me dijiste que había gente fuerte aquí- Emi dijo enojada

-Si lo hay, estas 2 si están aquí es por que son buenos peleadoras dejares el favor de la duda-

-Bien-

-¡**Y ahora llega nuestro querido arbitro la criatura mas poderosa de la tierra Baki Hamna¡**

**-**¿Ese tipo hace de arbitro que no es el dueño?-

-Si lo es, pero sin duda alguna es el mayor experto sobre combate sin armas que existe en el mundo quien mejor para ser el arbitro, mira de esta diciendo la reglas a concursantes. Ahora que me acuerdo no te dicho las reglas-

Continué -Las reglas son: No se permiten armas, por pequeñas que sean. No se presentan premios, recompensas ni dinero. Los campeones serán recordados y honrados por toda la eternidad. No se permite pelear fuera de Octágono. Y por ultimo No se permite peleas entre animales ni contra animales.-

-Ya comenzó la pelea-

-Espera que-

Efectivamente ya la pelea había empezado la chica con mascara le estaba haciendo una Guillotine choke a la actriz ( una técnica de estrangulación que contempla usar el brazo para rodear el cuello del oponente desde una posición frontal en una forma similar a una guillotina)de pie. La actriz trato contrarrestado golpeado constantemente en su hígado. Pero la chica enmascarada no aflojaba su agarre, siguieron así, la actriz golpeo y golpeo con fuerza pero la otra peleadora no parecía afectara su contendiente cambio de estrategia comenzó a usar su rodilla pero era igual de ineficaz la enmascarada parecía una estatua.

Paso en tiempo los segundos se convirtieron en minutos hasta que la actriz dejo de luchar, se había desmayado.

-**La ganadora es la Nieta del Hombre Lobo**

-Vaya no esta mal eh- Le dije a Emi pero ya no estaba.

-¿Emi?- mierda tendré que ir a buscada espero que no se meta en problemas


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La tierra donde pelean los poderosos parte 2**

-Se los juro estoy bien-Dijo la joven chica enmascarada.

-Te acaba de dar como 50 gachos y rodillazos a estomago una de las mejores artistas marciales del mundo no puedes estar bien- Le hablaba un paramédico

-Si ofender a mi contendiente pero esos golpes eran muy débiles no me hicieron ningún daño-

-A vemos déjeme revisara no tomara ni un minuto-

-Bien- Después de eso el paramédico palpó y presiono su abdomen, de repente saco una cara de sorpresa

-Lo ves nada, si me disculpas me voy a cambiar-

La chica camino hasta el vestuario pero hay había alguien esperándole, era una chica muy alta y delgada su silueta de recodaba a slenderman se estaba acercado lenta y tranquilamente hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Era asiática y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eres muy fuerte no?, la otra tipa nunca tuvo oportunidad -

Joselyn mejor conocida como La nieta de hombre lobo le impresiono el buen ojo de la desconocida

-Bueno no me gusta presumir pero si la verdad es que- Pero fue interrumpida ya que la desconocida le dio un derechazo directo a la cara

-De verdad impresionarte, eres la primera en mucho tiempo en aguantar un golpe mio, vamos pelea- Dijo la otra chica.

Joselyn no necesitaba que se lo dijera ya estaba en guardia, la desconocida era buena si dura alguna su golpe fue muy veloz y no fue capaz de reaccionar pero necesitaría muchísima mas fuerza para lastimara.

-No se quien sea pero si buscas pelea yo- Pero otra ves la desconocida ataco esa ves estaba preparada, se agacho y paso entre su piernas para quedar en su espalda y hacerle una de sus llaves únicas la anaconda de Tijuana (con ambas piernas agarraba el brazo izquierdo de su contendiente y a mismo tiempo con su brazos agarraba el otro brazo para así empujar para atrás) con ella la tenia totalmente inmovilizada.

* * *

No me puedo zafar no importaba cuanta fuerza pusiera no podría quitarme de su agarre, no esperaba esto para nada esa loca enmascarada de verdad es buena mierda ahora que algo

-No se puede luchar fuera del octágono- dijo una voz a lo dejos era ese tipo Baki

La enmascarada también lo oyó ya que quito su agarre

-Espera yo no irse nada ella empezó- dijo la otra chica

-Chismosa-

-Cálmese no están en problemas aun me acuerdo de lo que es ser un adolescente pero que no halla una segunda ves-

-Lo prometo-

-Tu también-Dijo Baki dirigiéndose a mi

-phf, que estúpido una arena de peleas clandestina que no se te permiten pelear -

-si quien pelear espera al torneo hay de seguro se encontraran por cierto Emi Joselyn, Joselyn Emi supongo que no se espera a presentarse antes de golpease -

-¿Tu también vas a participar en el torneo?- Dijo Joselyn

-Si-

-Ven, todo alegrado si me disculpan ay otra 2 peleas que debo arbitrar-

-Hey espera quien se crees- Pero Baki ya se había ido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

Yo también camine para regresar a mi asiendo

-Ey, Emi espero volver a encontrarte en el torneo- Dijo Joselyn con una gran sonrisa , en eso tenia tenia razón no podría esperar para pelear con ella y romperle la cara

Mientras iba a mi haciendo me encontré con el señor Hitoshi

-Emi en donde te metiste-

-Fui a cobrar algo de comer-

-Aquí no hay puesto de comida-

-Bueno que importa vamos a ver las otras peleas o no-

-Oh es cierto vamos -

-**¡Impresionarte victoria de Hector Doyle que a pesar de ser ciego puede ver y pasar de ser sordo puede oír ¡-**

Recién regresábamos a nuestros asientos y la pelea había terminado

-Mierda quería ver a Doyle pelear, bueno aun podemos ver al campeón- dijo Hitoshi

-De verdad es ciego y sordo ese Doyle ¿como pelea?-

-La verdad no lo se excepto por que es ciego perdió un ojo por un kunai y perdió otro por un golpe envenenado-

-Que no dijiste que estaba prohibido traer armas-

-No fue una pelea en la arena, es una larga historia-

-**¡ De la esquina ****Byakko a****hora con ustedes pesado 157 kilos y midiendo 201 el tanque humano Kevin Scott ¡**

Apareció un hombre blanco con pelo castaño muy corto era muy grande tenia enormes músculos tan grandes que en comparación su cabeza parecía cómicamente pequeña.

-¿Ese es el campeón?-

-No ese el retador, ese es el campeón-

-**¡ Y ahora lo que todo el mundo estaba esperado con mas de 100 victorias y una sola derrota el ultimo recipiente de mas 2000 años de kempo chino, midiendo 177 y pesando 72 kilos, de la esquina ****Seiryu**** Kaioh Giraaaaalt ¡**

El otro peleador entro en la arena era rubio ,era mucho mas corto y tenia constitución atlética en ves los músculos hipertrofiados de su contrincante,si dura se gustaba ser una estrella estaba mas concentrado en el publico que en el tipo de 2 metros a que se va a enfrentar.

Baki les dijo las reglas, luego cada uno se movió hacia su esquina y la pelea comenzó.

El grandote puso guardia de boxeo pero el Giralt ese seguía embobado con el publico saludado y dando besos era obvio que iba a pasar.

Su contrincante le dio un golpe Crochet con su derecha directo a la cabeza y enviado a volar varios metros. Increíblemente se intento levantar pero el grandote dio un uppercut cundo trato de ponerse de pie el tipo giro varias veces como si un personaje de dibujos animados se tratarse otra ves intento levantase y otra ve lo mando a volar de un golpe, ese proceso de repitió varias veces

-Vaya campeón solo sirve para recibid golpes- comente

-Solo espera a Giralt le gusta jugar con sus oponentes-Dijo Hitoshi muy seguro

El grandote iba a lanzar otro golpe pero de repente Giralt lanzo su brazo como so fuera una serpiente hacia su cara y otro tipo comenzó a sangra como loco. La forma de caminar de Giralt había cambiando por completo se movía como estuviera dando un paseo por el parque como si todos los golpe le dieron no le hubiera hecho ningún daño.

Luego hizo un tipo de llave muy extraña se agarro a los hombros del oponente, sostiene la cabeza entre sus piernas y procedió a girar con la cabeza bloqueada en las piernas rompiendo el cuello.

-Ese es el loto giratorio- dijo Hitoshi

**-La pelea a terminado, impresionante la habilidad Kaioh Giraaaalt -**

**-**¿Te a gustado la pelear no?, estas muy sonriente-

Si, si me había gustado Joselyn y Kaioh Giralt no puedo creer que hay gente tan poderosa no puedo esperar para el torneo.

**Nota: A igual que en Kengan Ashura en Baki romperle el cuello a alguien no lo mata por alguna razón**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Shinshinkai Karate**

-Bien niños de quien es el turno de presentar a sus padres-

-En mio maestra- dijo una niña de 7 años.

-Bien Hayami que hacen tus padres-

-Mis padres a igual que mi abuelito son superheroes-

-¿Que?-

-Si son superfuertes pueden puede romper piedras a golpes y una ves mi abuelito mato a un loco que quería acuchillar a unos niños con su manos-

Todo la clase quedo en silencio

-Mi vida que te e dicho sobre hablan de las historias del abuelo- Dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado,

-Que no lo hable de eso por que luego no sale de la cárcel- Justo a decir eso la mujer le tapo la boca-

-¿Tu abuelo termino en la cárcel por matar a loco?- Pregunto un compañero

-Nuu pur matar a u tigre- Dijo con la mano de su madre aun cubriéndole la boca

-JE JE, bueno sera mejor que me presente yo misma, mi nombre es Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi soy la madre de Hayami tengo 38 años practico Karate desde que tenia 15 años soy 8 dan de Shinshinkai Karate y ademas soy fundadora de mi propio de estilo el  
Erregeborroka Karate.

-¿Por que tiene ese nombre tan raro?- Pregunto un chico

-Es vasco significa pelea real, un gran problema que el visto de muchos karatekas en que no saben que técnicas usar y cuando usadas en un combate real en la calle, en mi filosofía primero hay que aprender a pelear y el endurecimiento y luego se practica las katas así podrás usar tu karate perfectamente en un combate real- De repente se oyo el timbre de un un teléfono, era Idoia de -Si, espera que, ya voy. Si me disculpan hay un incidente en el dojo de mi esposo-

-Bueno alguien quiere hacer una ultima pregunta a la madre de Hayami- Dijo la maestra, un chico levando la mano

-¿Si Hitoyuki?

-¿ Cual seria el consejo mas importe si alguien se mete en una pelear?-

\- Ante la duda ataca la entrepierna-Dijo antes de irse

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el centro de penitenciario de Tokio**

En el patio de la cárcel un hombre esta haciendo ejercicio con enormes pesas un tipo musculoso y fornido era calvo lleva un parche en el ojo y llevaba una barba blanca en forma de perilla a ese hombre todos los prisionero temían y no era por menos ya que podría matados fácilmente con sus manos.

-Orochi, Doppo Orochi tienes visitas- Dijo un guardia de seguridad

-Oh a fin vienen- dijo Doppo dejando las pesas y se puso unos lentes y fue a la área de visitas

-Katsumi , Natsue como están y mi nieta?-

-Como estas mi Supeman,-dijo una anciana con mucho cariño- hoy es el día de presentar a su padres en la escuela y Idoia le prometio a Hayami que iba a ir juntas-

-A pero yo quería ver a mi nieta-

-Descuida papa logre que dieran una semana a fuera - Dijo su Hijo

-O perfecto podre ayudar a entrenar a ni nuera para el torneo espero que su Goutaijutsu sea igual de bueno que siempre-

-No solo eso padre iras a torneo justo sera en las misma semana-

-Sabes hijo si no me hubieras convencido en entrégame voluntariamente no tendríamos que pasar por esos problemas-

-Papa teníamos una pintura gigante en ti rompiere el cuello a un tigre de un golpe en el Shinshinkai-kan Honbu cual callo Tokugawa todos los noticieros postraron que si mataste a un animal de peligro de extinción quieras o no eso da muy mala publicidad. A ir a la cárcel voluntariamente demostrates una gran responsabilidad evitamos que la escuela de karate mas grande de mundo entrada en desgracia.-

-Bueno a menos tengo mucho tiempo para entrenar y ejercitar-

-De seguro eres muy popular con las chicas-Dijo su mujer

-Que- dijo Doppo con una cara muy roja- no se que estas hablado ademas esta prisión no es mixta y soy un hombre de 73 años las chicas no tienes interés por mi-

-Mi superman te ves igual que cuando tenias 30 en cambio yo cada ves estoy mas vieja cada ves me sale mas arrugas y tengo que usar bastón-

-Para mi sigues igual de bella desde el día que te conocí, Natsue -

-Mejor dejo solo a los 2 tortolitos- Dijo su hijo

-Si Katsumi estas tardado-dijo Doppo

Después de salir de la habitación su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Que, un desconocido esta atacado el dojo?... solo?...esta ganado?, voy enseguida, Suedo-

-Si Sensei- dijo un sujeto de gran tamaño

-Espera a mi madre dile que tuve una emergencia, luego vengo-

* * *

**Edificio principal de la escuela de Shinshinkai Karate unos minutos antes.**

-Hola ere una chica muy alta ¿quieres practicar Karate?, lamentablemente aquí solo practica los cintas negras, pero conozco unos de nuestros dojos que queda aquí seca donde puedes- empuje a tipo y choco con la pared, detesto que la gente me cuente su vida por lo que fui a grano

-Escuche que aquí entrenar los mejores karatekas de Japón tráemelos-

-Que esta pasado-grito un hombre

-Sensei Katou- El tipo que llego tenia estatura promedio con cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y una cicatriz diagonal en la boca y otra en la mejilla izquierda

-Vaya, Vaya parece que acabas de salir de cárcel me pregunto si eres tan rudo como te ves-

-No insultes a maestro- lance mi puño a tipo que me interrumpió varios dientes saliendo volando no iba a volver a levantase-

-Todos escúcheme no a atreva a ir con esta chica yo le enseñare a respectar a nuestro dojo- Alto después de toma una postura de pelea

-Bien a ver que tienes-

El ataque que izo no me lo esperaba para a un así logre detener su mano

-No puedo creerlo detuviste mi técnica-

-¿ Técnica?, esto es un saca ojos- era cierto trato de usar el dedo índice y medio para picarme los ojos- ahora me dirás que patea la entrepierna es una técnica de karate

-Bueno en realidad- Y como era de esperar trato de dame una patada a la entrepierna lo esquive- si lo es y se llama Kinteki Geri-

Aproveche su palabrería para lanzare un gancho a hidalgo el puso sus brazos para parar el golpe como si se me importada simplemente puse mas mas fuerza en mi golpe levantándolo hasta que choco con el techo del lugar para luego caer a suelo como una roca.

Me di la vuelta para regresar a Hotel pensado que ya estaba acabado pero justo en ese momento tuve un presentimiento y me agache lo mas rápido que pude y vi como el Katou ese volaba en cima de mi cabeza de alguna manera aun tenia fuerzas para levantase y para lanzarme una patada voladora.

-Ey mocosa a donde vas un no hemos terminado-

-¿Aun puedes pelear vaya de verdad Japón esta yendo de sorpresas? ¡lucha¡-

No necesito que se lo dijera 2 veces dio una patada alta esquive y use mi pie para desestabilizado su otra pierna y logre hacerlo caer . Luego trate de dale un golpe mientras estaba en el suelo pero tan pronto como cayo dio una voltereta con salto para alejarse de mi ese tipo era increíble pensé que eso solo servia en las películas.

A esta lejos use el movimiento que aprendí de ruso ese para poder alcanzado de un solo golpe el desvío mi golpe con uno se esas técnicas raras de Karate.

-Mawashi uke bloqueo circular-

Me estaba fanfarroneado este tipo me estaba fanfarroneado. Me descontrole lance otro golpe lo esquivo saltando con patada voladora a mi cabeza que no pude esquivar.

-Tienes mucho talento chica tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu reflejos son impresionantes pero tu técnica es nula puedo predecir fácilmente sus ataques.-

Se acabo iba a terminar con esto espere que volviera a atacar cuando lo hizo le agarre de su ropa y lo azote a suelo tan fuerte que rompí es suelo de madera del lugar. Pero eso no era todo el también era predecible me espere y juntos como pensaba trato de dar un ataque sorpresa fingiendo esta desmayado pero mi puño ya lo estaba esperado. Ya la pelea había terminado.

* * *

**Tiempo después**

Estaba de regresando a hotel cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi cara la toque y me di cuenta que era sangre me había cortado, de seguro me lo hizo con su ultimo ataque ya que su mano no estaba en forma de puño sino que me ataco con sus dedos aunque me extraño ya que no tenia sus uñas filosas

-¿Te divertiste con Katou?-dijo una voz detrás de mi era ese tipo Baki

-Se podría decir que si y que-

-Katou es viejo amigo mio, vi que se costo vencerlo-

-Y quieres vengarlo pues terminaras igual que el-

-JA JA JA JA no no es eso-

-¿Entonces que quieres?-

-Quiero entrenarte-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:Entrenamiento parte 1**

-Sensei Katou, sensei despierta- Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi acaba de llegar al edificio principal de Shinshinkai después de recibir una llamada de emergencia

-Que paso aquí- pregunto

-Una tipa vino de la nada y comenzó a atácanos sensei Katou dijo que nos alejemos que es se encargaría peleo contra ella... pero la tipa es muy fuerte y lo noqueo -

-Ya revisaron sus pupilas-

El joven karateka sorprendido y avergonzado dijo- eh no, no lo hemos hecho

-Okay déjame revisar-saco su celular y puso la luz de la linterna en el ojo de Katou -bien sus pupilas reaccionan- Acto seguido le da una cachetada.

-Ah.. que acaba de pasar... ¿donde esta?-dijo recodando

-Ya se fue, ¿esta bien?- dijo Idoia

-Siento mi cabeza como si un bateador de las grandes ligas me golpeteara con su bate con todas sus fuerzas-

-Eso fue muy especifico-

-Es una larga historia-

-Tienes suerte de ser cabeza dura- Mientras decía eso de oyeron unos pasos llegar

-Que a pasado -era Katsumi Orochi esposo de Idoia y gran amigo de Katou

-Un cazadojos y tomado en cuenta que venció a Katou uno fuerte-Dijo Idoia

-Una, era mujer- comento Katou

-Sea hombre o mujer nadie ataque a Shinshinkai y se queda contento llamare a todos nuestros Karatekas de Tokio y cuando la encuentre de daremos un escarmiento - dijo Katsumi

-Saber amigo cuando te poner así no se si eres el jefe de una escuela de Karate o de un clan Yakuza no tienes que poner a la gente a buscara estoy bien-

-¿Como era?-Pregunto Idoia

-Era muy alta, cabello negro y tenia acento americano

-Sabes eso me recuerda tengo muchos conocidos en el Korakuen y me dijeron que hace poco Baki cambio un puesto para el torneo y ese mismo día uno de sus empleados mas confiables trajo a una chica muy alta a verlo.-

-¿Que estas pensado?-

-Creo que no se tienes que preocupar por esa chica me encargare de ella en el Torneo-Dijo Idoia con una sonrisa

* * *

**Mientras tanto **

-Me quieres entrenar, ¿por que?- Pregunto Emi pero Baki no respondió sino que comenzó a hablar de otras cosas

-Saber haces mal tus golpes, solo mueves tu brazo cuando debería usar también el resto de tu cuerpo así mira- acto seguido dio un jab de boxeo moviendo sus piernas,caderas y espalda normalmente Emi le gritaría sobre que respondiera la pregunta pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a interrumpir a ese hombre- tu golpe no debería dañar a nadie pero no pasa eso contigo ya que tu puño se mueve increíblemente rápido sabias que los golpes de un boxeador profesional puede ir a 35 km/h …..no pues los tuyo va mas de doble-

-No.. no me a contestaron mi pregunta-

-Otra cosa ¿cuanto pesar se veo muy delgada?-

-67

-Solo 67 pesas menos que yo siendo tan alta, muy mala de seguro eso no es bueno para tu salud-

-Bueno a ti que te importa tu no eres mi padre- Emi juro que la expresión de Baki cambio por un segundo- Que no va a continuar pues déjame de hacer perder el tiempo, adiós-

-No llegaras mas allá de la segunda ronda en tu condición actual- Me detuve en seco no podría creer lo que decía yo perder de la segunda ronda

-JA JA JA si no es dardo cuenta hacer poco vencí a uno de los mejores Karatekas de mundo-

-Se refieres a Katou, lamento decirte pero Katou solo ligeramente por encima de un peleador amateur-

-Si claro me enfrentado a profesionales antes ninguno me costo tanto trabajo-

-Que tan si hacemos una apuesta-

-¿Una apuesta?

-Si, peleemos si yo gano te entreno si tu ganas no te volveré a molestar-

-¿Crees que puede ganarme?- dijo Emi con gracia

-No pierde nada e intentarlo y bien que dices-

-Okay peleamos-

Alto seguido Baki puso una peculiar postura puso una pierna delate de la otra, su parte superior ligeramente torcida manteniendo su brazo detrás, su hombre delantero cubriendo la barbilla, la mano trasera en forma de puño a lado de la barbilla y por ultimo la otra maño abierta por debajo de ombligo era parecida a la postura Hitman de boxeo pero ligeramente diferente.

Eso no importaba pensó simplemente no podría esperar quitare esa sonrisa arrogante a golpes

-Bien comencemos- dijo Baki y eso fue lo ultimo que oyó antes que todo se pusiera oscuro

* * *

-Señorita esta bien, señorita-Se oyó una voz femenina muy preocupada

-Eh, que pasa- Dijo Emi despertado

-O que bueno que te has despertado estaba en la calle y simplemente te desmayaste afortunadamente yo soy enfermera no pareces tener nada pero aun así deberías ir a un hospital-

-No estoy bien-

-Estas seguro-

-Si, si estoy bien gracias-

-Okay como desees-

-Bueno estoces supongo que yo gano- Dijo Baki apareciendo de repente

-Que pero si ni hemos peleado-

\- Si quieres te doy la revancha-

-Pero ni siquiera hemos... olvida vamos- Esta ves Emi trato de poner sus brazos para proteger su cabeza-

-Lista- Emi confirmo con la cabeza- bien comencemos-

Y otra ves todo se puso oscuro poco después despertó

-Ah, que mierda AAAAAAAAAAG- Emi se toco la barbilla le dolía como el demonio la primera ves que se desmayo sintió un poco de dolor pero pensó fue por cayo junto en la barbilla pero esta estaba seguro que puse sus brazos esta ves no solo eso sino que juraría que vio un puño antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

-Y bien 5 de 3-

-No así esta bien-

-Okay se veo mañana a las 5 a.m. para comenzar-

-Espera a las 5- Pero el ya se había ido ella se dio cuenta que los próximos días serian un dolor de culo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:Entrenamiento parte 2**

Eran las 5 solo la alarma Emi no estaba para nada acostumbrada a despertarme temprano tardo como 15 minutos en ponerme su pants, su playera y su sudadera a bajo del hotel en la recesión Baki le estaba esperando con 2 grandes mochilas de excursión llenas.

-Llegas tarde-

-El su culpa yo normalmente me despierto a las 8 no se por quisiste que fuéramos tan temprano-

-¿Siempre hacer eso?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Echare la culpa a lo demás-

-No se de que están hablando- Dijo si mirarle a los ojos

-No importa ya vamos tarde agarra una mochila y sígueme-acto seguido Baki comenzó a da una caminata rápida con la mochila a su espalda y Emi siguió su ejemplo.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo hasta que salieron de la ciudad la joven ya estaba muy cansada le dolia los pies como si su tenis tuvieran clavos así que se detuvo.

-Que no me digas que ya se cansasteis- Dijo Baki trotando en el mismo lugar como si no hubieran caminado por varias.

-No estoy bien, continuemos- La chica no acertaba que alguien tenga mejor condición física que ella

Siguieron caminando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo desde cual se podría ver las montañas Tanzawa y Oyama a las lejanías pero no se detuvieron sino que siguieron caminado pasado varios pueblos mas estuvieron tanto tiempo caminando que ya estaba oscureciendo a pesar que comenzaron el la madrugada.

A final con el monte Fuji a lado llegaron a su destino el bosque de Aokigahara.

-Ya puede parar-Dijo Baki

A decir eso Emi cayo como un roble en le suelo

-Cuanto...¿cuanto hemos caminado?-

-Unos 120 kilómetros-

-Queeeeee, 120-

-Un poco menos si se soy honesto como 118-

-¿Hemos recorrido 118 kilómetros? Que alcanzo quieres matarme-

-No seas tan dramática yo a tu edad recodir todo el mundo a pie no se por que te esta quejando-

-Dios esto es tu entrenamiento que locura-

-Podría decirse que si-

Pero la chica ya se había dormido

-Descansa Emi mañana comenzada lo realmente pesado- Dijo Baki en voz baja

* * *

Grrrrrrrrrrr... me desperté con un hambre infernal ahora que me acuerdo no había comido nada desde ayer ademas mi espalda me estaba matando aun tenia puesta la mochila.

-Ay maldita sea-

-O ya has despertado que bien ya tengo lista la comida-

Había varios pescados cocinados a leña tenia tanta hambre que me comí todos lo que pude sin tragar, cuando termine de comer paso varios minutos si que hiciéramos nada hasta que Baki volvió a hablar

-Bien suficiente descanso sígueme-

-¿No me vas a hacer que recorra 100 kilómetros otra ves verdad?-

-No- Caminamos hasta llegar a un precipicio donde a mas a fondo había un rio.

-Bien que quieres que haga- Pregunte

-Sobrevivir- Acto seguido me empujo por el precipicio

Caí a gran velocidad iba a morir estaba segura quería cerrar lo ojos pero a hacerlo vi toda mi vida pasar ante mi ojos mierda si que fui una perra los últimos años, de repente tuve un presentimiento y puse mi manos por delante de mi cabeza choque con una piedra que sobresalía del acantilado, la piedra se rompió y hago hizo click en mi podría sobrevivir a eso no tenia pruebas pero tampoco dudas intente usar mis brazos y pierdas para rebotar entre las paredes para reducir la velocidad de caída y de alguna manera funciona.

Por fin llegue al fondo de rió sentí el agua fría en toda mi cara había terminado todo el tiempo que estuve cayendo pareció una eternidad pero eso ya no importaba ya estaba a salvo trate de levantarme ay fue cuando me di cuenta que el agua solo tenia 1 metro de profundidad eso me aterro acaso ese tipo trato de matarme.

-No lo hiciste nada mal- Dijo la voz de Baki a lo dejos, ataque a eso mismo instante pero el detuvo mi puño fácilmente-Calmante-

-Como que me calme casi me matas-

-Ese el la idea-

-¿Matarme?-

-No que tengas una experiencia cercana a la muerte-

-¿por que?-

-cuando estás a punto de encontrarte con la muerte hay un pequeño momento en que ves su vida pasar y todo comienza a moverse , pero si eres capaz de controlar ese momento, podrás controlar la muerte, y ahí es donde la verdadera fuerza se esconde-

-¿Que movida Kung fu me acabas de decir?-

-Es algo que me enseño mi padre, básicamente quería ver como reaccionarias en una situación de vida o muerte-

-¿No había otra manera?-dije aun enojada

-Si pero no seria tan divertido, bueno continuemos con tu entrenamiento -

-Espero que sea lejos de acantilando-

-Descuida lo sera-

Los próximos días hacíamos en ejercicio físico en la mañanas( Baki usaba mi personalidad competitividad en mi contra)un día era arranca de suelo el tronco un árbol caído, el otro escalar una cuerda con 50 kg de peso extra lo mas rápido posible 100 veces o correr un camino espinado con una roca de doble de mi tamaño a la espalda, al medio día íbamos con a una cabaña donde vivía un amigo de Baki era un gigante alegre de mas de 2 metros llamado Ando era un excelente cocinero y nos preparada siempre enorme porciones de comida pero Baki y yo nunca dejábamos migajas era extraño ve a otra persona que comiera tanto como. Es las tardes practica boxeo de sombra, golpear una piedra hasta que rompa y repetir.

Un día comiendo en la cabaña de Ando estaba contado una historia cuando

-Estoces me acaba de une al equipo de voleibol como hace 2 meses llevábamos 5 partidos ganados gracias a mi pero los otros miembros quería que me quedara en la banca según ellas por que no le dejaba hace ningún saque o remate-

-Bueno supongo que tenían razón después de todo de eso trata en juego en equipo-Dijo Ando

-Pues si se mueven tan lento como un caracol como quieren que yo no alga todo a final le dije me sudada lo que querían y que intentaran detenerme una cosa llego a otra y una de ellas termino con un brazo roto-

-Oh-

-Si a final la escuela llamo a nuestros los padres, los padres de las otras chicas decían que yo era una mala influencia y esas mierdas y que me debería expulsar pero lo peor que mi madre se puso de su lado decía que lamentaba lo que hice y que era se aseguraría que no volvería a pasar , maldita sea por que nunca me apoya-

-Suficiente-Grito Baki

-¿Que?-

-Todos los días en los mismo contigo "que mala es mi madre no me dejo salí, que mala es mi madre me delato con las autoridades" no sabes lo que hubiera hecho por tener una madre que se preocupe por mi así-

-¿pero que?-

-Tu no sabes lo que intentar que tu madre te muerte un mínimo de afecto y la única ves que es lo una madre para ti muere por ello-

-Baki calmante esta rompiendo la mesa- Dijo Ando preocupado

Son segundo pasaron hasta que Baki se calmo hasta que dijo- Lo siento...creo que caminare un poco-

Acto seguido salio de la cabaña y no regreso hasta el día siguiente nunca volvimos a hablar de lo que paso


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Preparación para el torneo**

Emi había desaparecido faltado 2 días para el torneo y ella no estaba por ninguna parte, dios que iba a decirle a jefe cuando regresara de su viaje.

Ringgg ringgggg sonada en teléfono a lo dejos de seguro era Baki no me quedaba de otra debo decir verdad. Agarre el teléfono y conteste

-Diga...que...Emi regreso a hotel muchas gracias...si... enseguida voy-

Llegue al hotel lo mas rápido que pude la recepcionista me dijo que estaba en su habitación gracias a dios tenían algunas cosas que contare

Toc Toc toque su puerta– ¿Señorita Matsumoto?-

-Esta abierto- Entre a la habitación donde salte sobresaltado ya que Emi se estaba cambiando ay mismo

-No grites por dios que pareces una loca histérica-

-¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Estoy viendo que ropa aun me queda-Dijo mientras se ponía una blusa que se rasgo en la parte superior- Maldita sea solo me queda las camisas holgadas...Oye tendrás que cómprame ropa nueva no es fácil conseguir blusas de mi talla- Dijo dirigiéndose a alguien mas

-Descuida conozco a un sastre que se especializa en gente de gran tamaño- Esa voz...no podría ser -Hola Hitoshi como has estado-

-¿Je-jefe que hace aquí?-

-Entrene a Emi para que este en forma para el torneo-

-Como ¿convenciste a hombre mas fuerte del mundo para que te entrenara?- pregunte a la chica

-En realidad en me lo propuso-

-¡Que¡-

-Luego te cuento como paso todo por el momento dejemos a Emi descanse-

-O de acuerdo la veré en el torneo Señorita Matsumoto-

-Si si cierren la puerta a salir- Antes de salir me note algo que se me había pasarlo Emi estaba mas grande su espalda y hombros había aumentado como 25% su tamaño, sus brazos ya no tenían esa delgadez extraña sino que ahora estaba tonificados y tenia cuadrados en los abdominales realmente se había puesto en forma y me pregunte si de por si era tan fuerte que poderosa seria ahora

* * *

Estaba hablando por teléfono en la acera yendo a trabajo cuando de repente choque con un desconocido y caí a suelo.

-Disculpe esta bien- dijo el desconocido ayudándome a levantarme

-Si estoy bien-dije cuando mi su cara no podría creer quien era ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules y esas bellas facciones siempre lo había visto desde las gradas pero ahora lo tenia aquí justo en frente

-Oh por dios eres Kaioh...- Puse su dedo en mi boca y susurro

-Señorita recuerde es un secreto-

-O lo siento ¿co-como debería llamare?-

-Pueden llámame Giralt pero sean discreta-

-Claro-

-Bien si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer-

* * *

**Gimnasio Chakovsky, poco después**

Recién llegada y el bueno de Yuri ya me estaba esperado.

-Hey chico bonito cuando tiempo tengo si verte-

-Buenas Yuri como a estado el negocio-

-A estado bien e tenido mucho clientes ultima mente y tu como has estado-

-Bien hace poco tuve una victoria contra un bote de músculos hace tiempo que no me enfrento a alguien que me la ponga difícil-

-Oí que en las peleas kengan pasa lo mismo desde el retiro de Agito no a habido grandes promesas-

-Si bueno así es la vida, ¿donde esta Gisela ?

-Entrenado con en el área de costales-

-¿Cuanto lleva?-

-Desde que abrimos-

-Otra vez eh, bueno voy invitada a comer-

-Oye ya lleva 8 rotos-

-Descuida yo los pagos-

\- ¿Por que no le dices lo que sientes por ella?-

-Lo haré algún día-

Me fui al área de los costales efectivamente ahí estaba ella con su piel mas oscura que el carbón, su pelo en rasta y esa mirada de resolución que hacia que no pudiera respirar golpeaba el costal con la furia de una bestia indomable sentía que podría vera todo el día pero no era eso por lo que había venido

-Oye Gisela-

-Hola Giralt- Dijo si dejar de concentrase en el costal

-El traído comida- siguió si hace caso aun que se oyó un estomago grunir- es lomo marinado-

Por fin se detuvo y dijo- ¿a la parrilla?-

-Si-

-Bien te acompaño-

Fuimos a una banca a comer cuando note algo

-Tus nudillos eran sagrado-Vio su mano y como si no fuera nada dijo

-O gracias no lo había notado- Acto seguido agarro una servilleta y se limpio la mano- ¿No tienes vendas?-

-No debería sobreesforzarte tanto sobre todo con el torneo tan cerca-

-Si quiero ganar Idoia debo hacerme mas fuerte-

-El torneo es pasado mañana no creo que te de tiempo de mejorar mucho... amenos que quieras que te enseñe una técnica el viejo reptiliano no lo sabrá -

-Ya te lo dije no quiero tu kempo e llegado a donde estoy sin saber artes marciales y no comenzare ahora-

-Amemos trata de descasar hasta el torneo te vendrá bien-

-Cuando termine hoy te prometo que mañana no iré a gimnasio-

-No paradas a ahora o me pagas lo que costo los 8 costales que rompisteis-

-Fueron 8-

-Si-

-Esta bien tu ganas-

-Bien te veo luego también tengo que llevare de comer al reptiliano- Dije antes de irme

-Dale saludos a Kaku de mi partes-

-Lo haré-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un una pequeña casa llena de graffitis **

-No puedo creerlo-

-Si es verdad-

-Esta seguro jefe-

-Si desde momento que me la vi lo supe con toda seguridad-

-Eso explica su fuerza ahora que lo pienso su cara me recuerda un poco a Yujiro, ¿Emi ya sabe que eres su padre?-

\- Aun no -

-Fueron a entrenar a Aokigahara no, que considerado de usted apoyar a si a su hija-

-No Hitoshi esto lo hice por mi propios intereses egoístas-

-A que se refiere jefe-

-Emi es un diamante en bruto con un potencial increíble ahora se que se refería Yujiro que yo era un plato que el mismo hizo por que ningún otro le satisfacía aunque me cuestes admitido veo a mi hija de igual manera-

-No entiendo-

-Lo que trato de decir es con mi supervisión Emi podría enfrentarse a mi en 10 años ¡no menos en 5¡-

No podría creer lo que acaba de decir Baki con la muerte de su padre no había nadie ni que estuviera ni seca de su nivel la sangre hanma si que es poderosa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: 16 peleadoras

-Menos de un cuarto de los asientos están vacíos pensé que seria vas-Dijo Gisela desde la esquina del león blanco

-Muchos están esperando tu revancha contra ella-comento su mejor amigo y actual campeón de la arena clandestina Kaioh Giralt con su cabeza dirigirá a los bastidores exactamente donde 4 karatekas dos de ellos mujeres estaban hablando

-Vaya si que hay nuevas caras interesantes- comento en mas viejo de ellos

-Alguien que me debería de preocupar- comento una de las mujeres Idoia

-Pues ves el grupo militares de hay pertenecen al país "La Serna" una de las naciones mas nuevas de mundo lograron ganar una guerra con Estados Unidos sin usar armas de fuego gracias al arte marcial Mu-kakure-ryu Ninjutsu creado por el primer presidente de la isla el legendario Che, su peleadora es la actual presidenta de la isla Yolanda Vásquez se podría decir que son una clase de Meritocracia ya que cualquiera puede quitare su puesto solo que primero tiene ganare en un combate mano a mano Yolanda se a mantenido en el poder por mas de 10 años-

-Si la e visto por la noticias pero yo no hablo de los obvios ya se que temer a la campeona de MMA como a la de boxeo Doppo no ay alguien que solo sea conocidos en el submundo- El hombre sonrió y continuo hablado

-Ahora que lo mencionas su primer presidente el Che fue asesinado por un desconocido pero hay rumores que mencionar aun una familia de asesinos el Clan Kure y justo uno de su miembros va a participar hoy-

-Que sabes sobres esos Kure-

-El Clan Kure ha experimentado un proceso de cría selectiva de 1300 años que les ha permitido alcanzar una fuerza,velocidad y durabilidad inhumanas ademas que han adoptado técnicas especiales y artes de combate del todo el mundo solo tengo conocimiento de una el Hazushi el cual les pemite de eliminar conscientemente los límites de su cerebro en su producción de fuerza muscular-

-Puf asesinos solo son buenos para atacar por la espalda de frente no mas inofensivos que un pato- Dijo el mas altos de ellos Katsumi Orochi esposo de Idoia y hijo de Doppo Orochi

-Interesante alguien mas de interés-Dijo Idoia aun concentrada en lo dicho por su suegro

-Haber que me acuerde esa chica de ay -Pero justo en ese momento llega un desconocido para interrumpir a Doppo

-Si hay que tengas que debas temer en mi alumna- Es hombre que dijo eso tenia pelo largo castaño tenían labios rojos que estas 2 características hacia que a primera vista podrías confundir con una mujer iba acompañado por una joven chica vestida de manera idéntica

-Shinogi Kosho que sorpresas-

-Vaya vaya Doppo creí que salias en la cárcel hasta dentro de 2 años-

-Yo me encargue de eso el alcaide en mi estudiante le dio una semana libre -Comento Katsumi

-No me puede presentar a tu alumna para sabes el nombre de la persona que voy a derrotar-

-Como te atreves-

-Mi nombre es Rika Wakai y yo ganarle este torneo-

-Vaya confianza pero supongo que normal cuando eres joven por cierto ¿que edad tienes 21,22?

-19-

-Que curioso tiene su edad Kino- Dijo refiriéndose a la otra chica que estaba con ellos una joven muy tímida que no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-No sabia que ustedes traería otra peleadora a demás de ti-

-No Kino solo viene como espectadora-

En ese momento de oyó en los altavoces de las gradas -**Dentro de 5 minutos las contendientes pasaran a la arena favor pasen cuando oigan sus nombres -**

-Lastima, es fin bueno verte de nuevo Kosho-

* * *

-**Ahora presentado a nuestra primer competidora campeona mundial de boxeo en peso ligero, superligero y wélter en solo 2 años desde su debut con un récord de 23-0-0 todos por nocaut Sakura "She-Hulk" Hibiki-**

Salio una mujer asiática de proporciones anchas piel morena y cabello rubio en 2 coletas usando un chándal azul y blanco

-**De Hong Kong la gran maestra de**** Wing Chun que pese tener mas 50 sigue igual de ágil y fuerte que cuando tenia 20 le apodan "la Recarnacion de Ng Mui" Remei Lui-**

La siguiente peleadores es mujer asiática de cabello castaño con alguna canas tenia una camina blanca y pantalones negros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-**Ahora entra una favorita del publico parte de la trinidad de Karate hasta ahora se a mantenido invicta en el Korakuen aquí llega desde País Vasco Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"-**

Idoia salio a la arena tenia pelo negro con fresquillo de un lado usaba la la ropa típica de karate un karategui blanco

-**De Escocia el terror de la Copa Mundial de la Liga de Rugby Femenino 2017 en la final mando a la mitad de equipo enemigo al Hospital con ustedes Sarah Clark**-

La mujer que entro era una pelirroja de gran estatura y fornida usa la camiseta y shorts con la bandera de Escocia

-**Entreno en las frías y peligrosas tierras de Siberia a ganado 5 veces la medalla de oro para su país ahora entra en la arena Ekaterina Spiridónov experta en Borba sambo-**

Ekaterina era caucásica con pelo castaño llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul parecida a la usar los judokas (**Kurtka**) y pantalones cortos del mismo color

-**La combatiente de mayor tamaño que participa en el del torneo perteneciente a la lucha grecoromana y a la lucha profesional de Alemania Mildred Richter "El elefante europeo"**-

La siguiente luchadora era muy musculosa media casi 2 metros tenia el cabello rubio con un corte militar y mandíbula cuadrara si no fuera por sus senos jurarías que era hombre usaba un maillot rosa de una sola pieza-

**-El Karate estilo Shinogi a sido perfeccionando una ves mas por la mujer que ven aquí es capaz de cortar balines con sus dedos sin lastimase con ustedes Rika Wakai -**

Rika tenia el pelo negro es forma de fresquillo usaba usaba un karategui de color purpura

**-Ella a cazado todos los dojos de Los Ángeles su estilo de pelea es desconocido a pesar de su gran tamaño solo tiene 15 años Emi Matsumoto-**

Emi vencía de manera sencilla usaba un viejo pans negros algo gastado y una camiseta blanca sin mangas

-**La MMA femenil no a sido la misma desde que era llego usado el Sanda desde la República Popular China Yun Li**-

La mujer tenia cara de poco amigos y cabello negro usaba una camisa sin mangas corta de color rojo y shorts de mismo color

-**Entrenada por el dios de la guerra tailandés** **y media hermana de Rama XIII Ratchadaphon** **Chakri ¿que sorpresas nos dará?-**

Tenia cabello castaño largo y piel bronceada y una cara juvenil usan un short amarillo, sostén deportivo negro y tenia vendados los pies y las manos

-**Es la mejor Strongwoman** ** de mundo, ¿la fuerza pura podrá vencer a la técnica? de Kentucky Estados Unidos Victoria Swanson **-

Entro una rubia que tenia una espalda que media como un metro, sus brazos y pernas era extremadamente anchos usaba maillot negro ademas de una camisa de mismo color debajo ademas de un cinturón de levantamiento de pesas de cuero

-**Dice no conocer el significado de rendirse, de la lucha libre mexicana mantiene identidad es secreto para no perder la magia la Nieta del Hombre Lobo**-

La peleadora era peculiar por lo menos era pequeña con cabello corto usaba el típico disfraz de luchador con una mascara de tela muy decorada que asemejaba aun lobo, tenia sus brazos y pierdas llenas de pelo

**-Desde Italia fundadora de la empresa de mercenarios y seguridad privada Night Praetorians su estilo de pelea es desconocido Isabella** **Duessa **-

De alguna manera la siguiente peleadoras descoloco aun mas que la anterior inclusive varias peleadoras no podría creer lo que veían ya que no estaba vestida con ropas actas para una pelea sino con un ajustado vestido negro, guantes largos de color blanco y un pomposo sombrero su piel es increíble mente pálida, su cabello negro como la noche y la iris de su ojos era de color rojo

**-Desde la lejanda isla de La Senda usando el arte marcial que venció a los Estados Unidos el Mu-kakure-ryu Ninjutsu su actual presidenta Yolanda Vásquez-**

Le siguió una mujer latina de cabello castaño tenia maquillaje de guerra que se asemejaba a las rayas de un tigre usaba el pantalón militar y una Camiseta interior de algodón

**-Ahora llega la mujer que derroto al clan Gracie ¿podrá tener su revancha contra Idoia y vencer también a los Orochi? Desde Brasil Gisela "La amazona de obsidiana"-**

La penúltima peleadora era una mujer de origen africano tenia vendadas ambas manos usaba in short de color blanco y sostén deportivo de mismo color

**-****Perteneciente del clan de asesinos más peligroso de Japón **** con mas de mil años de historia no confíen en las apariencias es capas de mátate en un segundo "La sucubo" Karla Kure-**

Karla era pequeña el pelo largo y negro, con varios mechones que cuelgan sobre su frente pero su características mas peculiar era sus ojos tenian una esclerosis negra con iris de color blanco usaba venda en los pies que le llegaban hasta los muslos, short muy pequeño negro y sostén deportivo de color rojo

**-¡Estas 16 mujeres lucharan en el primero torneo femenino de Korakuen pasa ganar el titulo de la mas fuerte¡ ¡En unos minutos comenzara la primer pelea quiero oí su entusiasmo¡-**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Boxeo vs Artes marciales

«Dios y yo que pensaba que tenia gran apetito» pensó Emi a ver la cantidad de comida que trago la boxeadora llevaba 2 pollos enteros, 5 raciones de arroz y 6 platos de ramen en solo 15 minutos

-Hibiki te toca pelear-Dijo un chica de piel bronceada de estatura media con cabello castaño peinado en un moño que parecía ser su entrenadora-

-Pero si apenas e comenzarlo a comer Ayaka-

-Comer después de la pelea ahora levántate-

-Esta bien ya voy-

* * *

**-****Ahora comienza la primera pelea del torneo desde la esquiva Byakko campeona mundial de boxeo en peso ligero, superligero y wélter en solo 2 años desde su debut con un récord de 23-0-0 todos por nocaut pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 160 cm Sakura "She-Hulk" Hibiki-**

La joven morena entro saludando aun llevaba puesto su chándal azul se puso en medio de arena y hizo su famosa presentación, esa presentación era una de las razones por que la llamaban "She-hulk" comenzó a hacer la pose de cangrejo, a hacerla su chándal se comenzó a rasgar por la espalda luego con una sola mano agarro el chándal desde la parte frotar y con su fuerza lo rompió y con la otra mano se rompió también la parte inferior debajo de chándal trajo un brasier deportivo y un short de boxeo

Mientras tanto en las grabas

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos no pensé que te encontraría aquí mi viejo rival-

-¿Igari? cuanto tiempo sin verte- Doppo se levanto

-Mucho la verdad maldita sea sigues igual que en nuestra pelea del 84 como demonios te mantienes-

En ese momento Doppo se dio cuenta que su viejo amigo Igari estaba mas viejo, mucho mas mas delgado y usaba un bastón -Bueno la verdad no estoy muy seguro simplemente nunca deje de ejercitar y tratar de ser mas fuertes-

-Pues yo irse exactamente lo mismo y aun así tuve que retirarme-

-Oye no hagas sentir mal-

-Lo siento, los siento mejor hay que concentramos en la pelea-

**-¡De la esquina Seiryu De Hong Kong la gran maestra de Wing Chun que pese tener mas 50 sigue igual de ágil y fuerte que cuando tenia 20 le apodan "la Reencarnación de Ng Mui" pesando 57 kg y midiendo 168 cm Remei Lui-**

**-**Apuesto por la boxeadora- dijo Igari

-En serio yo no estaría tan seguro su contrincante logro recuperar la dignidad a las artes marciales tradicionales a otra lado de mar donde mucho maestros de Wing Chun fueron derrotados fácilmente por un peleador de MMA hasta que se enfrento a ella ahora el retador invicto es ella en los ultimo años a vencido a decenas de peladores profesionales de múltiples disciplinas incluyendo a boxeadores profesionales por lo que la joven no lo tendrá fácil-

-La chica Hibiki no es una boxeadora cualquiera ella esta a nivel de Gaolang Wongsawat, Ali jr o Carlos Mendel-

-Tan buena es-

-Algunas ves a vistos sus peleas nunca nadie le a llegado al 4 round y los rounds en el boxeo femenino duran 2 minutos en ves de 3-

-Lo sabia que eras aficionado al boxeo Igari-

-No lo soy lo que pasa es... digamos que ella es familiar de un viejo amigo mio-

-**Peleadores a su esquinas...listos, comiencen -**

A sonar el tambor Remei se dio la vuelta para ver que Hibiki prácticamente estaba a centímetros de ella lanzándole un croquet que esquiva por poco.

Trato de alejarse pero no importaba que tan rápido se volvía la boxeadora no se alejaba ni un milímetro, a no poder hacer distancia Remei trato de contraatacar con una patada alta pero su contrincante lo paro con su guardia al estilo Peek-a-boo y no solo eso si no que empujo la patada haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera a sueldo.

Hibiki pudo aprovechar y golpeada mientras estaba en el suelo pero como boxeadora no tenia experiencia en lucha en suelo y decidió espera a que se levantara cuando lo hizo lanzo jab izquierdo Reimei uso su pak sao para desviar el golpe y contraataco velozmente con un golpe recto a la traquea que dio de lleno pero la morena instintivamente lanzo un curvo con su derecha que también dio de lleno, ambas peleadoras retrocedieron abrumadas por el ataque lanzado.

La primera en recuperase fue la boxeadora que lanzo un uppercut que la hongkonesa trato de contrarrestar poniedo ambas manos para parar el golpe pero apenas fue efectivo haciéndola retroceder otra ves Hibiki siguió presionado Remei lanzo combinaciones de golpes y codazos para mantenerla alejada pero fueron esquivados fácilmente por su contrincante que aprovecho para lanzo un gancho a hígado que continuo con un croquet izquierdo.

Reimei cayo a sueldo semiconsciente y vomitado sangre mientras se trataba de parar su contrincante se fue a su esquiva esperado que se levantara

-Que mierda hacer Hibiki- pregunto su entrenadora Ayaka

-Espera la cuenta de 10-

-En esta arena no hay cuenta de 10 no es boxeo-

-Pero yo me acuerdo que pelee antes aquí y había cuenta de 10-

-Eso fue en el purgatorio estamos en el Kourakuen aqui solo hay 1 regla nada de armas-

-ohhhhhh bueno regreso a pelear-

La artistas marcial ya había logrado ponerse de pie a duras penas y a duras penas esquivo el uppercut que iba su cara trato de manera desesperada de ahorcare presionado su codo contra su laringe pero su rival aun se resistía así que trato de desestabiliza su pie derecho con su Chi Genk logrando que cayera pero aun así Hibiki no se rendía y usado solo su fuerza la empujo varios metros lejos.

La boxeadora no le daba descanso y una ves mas estaba a centímetros de ella seguía golpe tras golpes que obligo a Remei a dejar cualquier técnica y protegerse como pudo hasta perder el equilibrio una ves mas esta la morena no espero que se levantara y trato de golpeara mientras estaba en el suelo lo cual su contrincante aprovecho para hacer una tijeras a su pies logrado hacerla caer para luego ponerse en cima de ella y usar los famosos puños en cadena de Wing chun.

-Tenias razón esta pelea es de la boxeadora- dijo Doppo

-Que te a hecho cambio de opinión- pregunto Igari

-Pensé que Remei Lui conocía la técnica secreta de Ip man pero por lo visto la técnica murió con su estudiante-

-Su estudiante no estarás hablado de-

-Si de el es una historia larga puede que te cuente algún día-

Remei seguía con su cadena de puños hasta que su contrincante se la quito de cima solo usando la fuerza de su caderas y puso de pie rápidamente aun así los golpes le había afectado su nariz estaba sangrado a chorros pero no parecía importare ya que volvió al ataque con un derechazo pero esta ves su golpe no fue tan rápido como antes permitiendo a la hongkonesa esquiva para el lado al mismo tiempo que con su brazo hacer una llave a su contrincante y darle una patada en la corva haciéndole caer de rodillas para luego atacare repetidamente en el codo

Lo ultimo que pensó Remei antes de quedar inconsciente fue por que demonios la morena estaba sonriendo acto seguido Hibiki le lanzo golpe curvo con su brazo izquierdo usando por primera contra otra persona toda su fuerza, Remei salio volado a igual que varios de sus dientes tuvo suerte que no la golpeo con su brazo dominante

La multitud estuvo en silencio estupefacta por 5 segundo antes de gritas en ovación

-**La victoria es para Sakura "she-hulk" Hibikiiiiiii-**

* * *

-No puedo ser que aun haya miembros clan Sakura creí que el era el ultimo -Dijo un anciano con ojos con esclerosis negra

-¿Clan Sakura? de que esta hablando abuelo -

-Hace muchos años había 4 clanes de asesinos no 3, el cuarto clan era originario de Okinawa fue el arma secreta del clan Satsuma por mas de 2 siglos y fuero esenciales para eliminar a los opositores a la restauración Meji, los Sakura no mataban a aparado de la noche ni trataba de cubrir su huellas simplemente se abrían paso hasta su objetivo ya sea en medio de una de batalla, mientras viajaban o inclusive destrozaba una fortaleza si hay estaba recaudado su blanco ese manera tan poco refinada de matar ademas de que era su origen extranjero causa la envidia y el desprecio en los otros clanes de asesinos incluyendo en nuestro. Los clanes se confabularon y comenzaron a sabotear a los Sakura ya para los años 30 en clan no era mas que una sombra de lo que fue y el ultimo clavo de ataúd fue la guerra contra Estados Unidos a pesar de poder de los Sakura ni ellos podría contra las armas modernas y fueron masacrados en 1945, solo quedo un niño y su madre-

-Pero abuelo si sobrevivió un niño no pude reconstruir el clan después de todo no es la primera ves que un solo sobreviviente hace que un clan renazca de la cenizas como paso con los Hanayama-

-No interrumpas Hollis justo iba a hablar sobre el niño, su madre se volvió a casar y se mudaron a América no se muy como pero el chico perdió su ojos tiempo después comenzó a luchar en peleas clandestina en América y con el paso tiempo de volvió el rey de las peleas clandestinas de América al ese hombre se le conocía como "Crybaby Sakura"-

-.C-cribaby pero ese no es el nombre de-

-Si Cribaby fue la primera persona que me derroto, ese hombre murió sin hijos en 1972 derrotado por Antonio Igari quien uso su brazo roto para ahorcarlo,dios fue una pelea increíble -

-Sin hijos eh-

-Con su muerte creí que ya no quedaba miembros de su clan a parecer me equivoque-

-Por suerte esta el en grupo contrario a Karla-

-Si por suerte-

* * *

Notas:

**Guardia al estilo Peek-a-boo:**manos pegadas a la mejías y los codos pegados a cuerpo

**Pak sao:** técnica esencial de wing chun donde la mano sale directamente del centro del cuerpo para alejar el golpe de un atacante

**Chi Gerk:** técnica de piernas pegajosas

**Corva**: Parte de la pierna humana opuesta a la rodilla


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Idoia

-¡IDOIA, IDOIA, IDOIA¡- El publico estaba eufórico por la siguiente concursante por que no había de estado si estaba por entrar una de la mas grandes estrellas de la arena solo superada en popularidad por el campeón Kaioh Giralt

-**Parte de la trinidad de Karate siendo 8 dan de ****Shinshinkai Karate**** y fundadora de su propio estilo Erregeborroka Karate nacida en el País Vasco, midiendo 168 y pesando 64 kilos Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"- **

**-**Ahora viene lo bueno, nunca a visto pelear a mi querida nuera verdad Igari-

\- No pero e oído muy buenas cosas de ella, se que es la favorita para ganar el torneo-

**-**Pero claro mI nuera es la mejor...o y hablando de mi familia-dijo Doppo antes de gritar a los lejos- Hey Katsumi aquí tengo lugares-

Poco después llego su hijo acompañado con la alumna de su esposa

-Que padre, o Señor Igari cuanto tiempo si verlo-

-Igualmente y quien es la señorita que lo acompaña-

-Ella es Kino Tanaka actualmente es la única alumna de Idoia-

-mu-mucho gusto yo-yo veía su funciones cuando era niña-dijo Kino- este me-me podría dar un autógrafo-

\- Por su puesto tienes algo donde escribir-

* * *

**-Ahora llega su contrincante el terror de rugby femenino responsable de la llamada "masacre de 2017" de Escocia con la impresionante estatura de 182 y pesando 90 kg Sarah Clark - **

Ambos competido se pusieron en medio de la arena, a pesar que la masiva pelirroja le superaba de tamaño mas de 10 centímetros Idoia andaba chuleando

-Mira hagamos esto interesantes tu tratas de usar todo lo que tengas contra mi y yo tratare de vencerte si usar mi Karate solo mi fuerza bruta que te parece-

-¿Acaso me esta subestimado?- Dijo la escocesa siendo incapaz de creer que la pequeña mujer iba tratar de venceré en fuerza

-No, es no quiero terminar contigo demasiado rápido mi familia me esta viendo y quiero lucirme-

**-Peleadoras a sus esquinas- **

-Pues tu familia verla como te rompo la cara-Dijo Sarah mientras caminaba a su esquina-

Mientas tanto en las gradas

-Oye Kino, mi esposa te a contarlo la historia le la primera ves que visitamos a mis padres-

-E, no-

-Katsumi no le cuentes eso ea muy vergonzoso-

-Oye deja a chico hablar esa historia me da mucha curiosidad- dijo Igari

-Bueno dejares les cuento:

_Idoia y yo fue a cenar en su casa, papa no estaba por ningún lado o eso nos izo creer y mi madre andaba conversado con Idoia _

_-Estoces eres 5 dan tan joven vaya, hijo tienes buen ojo para las chicas-Luego Idoia dijo -Por favor señora me avergüenza, ¿y su esposo señora tenia mucha ganas de conocer al legendario Orochi Doppo-,mi madre le contesto -no se, cariño no es visto a mi superman es toda la mañana-, de repente mi padre salto de la nada con su Karategi puesto le dijo a Idoia _

_-Katsumi me dijo que eres una genio de karate, demuestramero- justo dijo eso le lanzo una patada voladora que Idoia esquivo por poco _

_-Papa ¿que estas haciendo?-_

_-Solo le estoy a su chica a prueba no te metas Katsumi- me contesto mi padre_

_-Has lo que te dice cariño-dijo Idoia y luego le dijo a mi padre -ni en un millón de años pensé que tendría la oportunidad de tener un combate mano a mano con una leyenda como usted espero no decepcionado- acto seguido se puso en postura neko ashi. Ambos comenzaron el combate rápidamente se noto la mayor experiencia del mi padre después de todo probablemente se conozca casi todas las técnicas que tiene el karate a la perfección_

-No casi todas, me las conozco todas desde las técnicas que nunca salieron de Okinawa hasta las técnicas secretas creados por los clanes de asesinos-

-Papa por no me interrumpas, bueno en que estaba:

_La superioridad de mi padre obligo a Idoia a esta constantemente a la defendida cada intento de ataque era fácilmente anulando hasta que uso su técnica secreta uno que mi padre no conocía simplemente por que fue un invento único de mi esposa el __gerramailua primero lo desestabilizo con su pie fue menos de un segundo que mi padre estuvo cayendo pero fue suficiente luego le dio un seiken con todas sus fuerzas justo en la cara usando el piso mismo como apoyo logrado noquear a mi padre. _

_Me acuerdo muy bien de la cara que puso Idoia paso de "O por dios acabo de noquear a Orochi Doppo" a "O por dios acabo de noquear a padre de mi novio". Paso son siguientes minutos disculpase con mi madre y conmigo hasta que papa despertó y lo primero que dijo fue -Por favor casarte con mi hijo-_

-Fue pura suerte a demás no iba enserio- Se justifico Doppo

-ja ja ja siempre teniendo problemas para hacer tus derrotas papa-

-Oigan no se si se dieron cuenta pero la pelea ya termino- Hablo Igari

-¡Que¡- Dijeron los otros 3 a unisono

* * *

Minutos antes

**-Listos, comiencen-**

Ambas peleadoras se vieron a los ojos la primera en tomar la iniciativa fue la karateka camino tranquilamente hacia su contrincante si tomar ni una postura ni nada lo que enojo a la escocesa que se lanzo a toda velocidad para realidad un placaje pero justo cuando estaba como a medio metro de impactar recibió un derechazo que la mando a suelo

**-**Saber nunca es buena idea trata de usar un derribo desde tal lejos das demasiado tiempo a tu oponente para reaccionar- comento Idoia mientras se enrollaba las mangas hasta mas alla del codo mostrado unos brazos gruesos y musculosos- como te decía mi familia me esta viendo a si que por favor ponte de pie o acaso ese simple golpe para vencerte-

La deportistas de levanto a instante y lanzo un grito que parecía salir de un caudillo orco y se lanzo a ataque parecía que iba a internar otro tackleo pero era una finta para su verdadero ataque un puñetazo directo a la cara que luego continuo con una combinacion 1,2,1,2 hasta dejara contra la reja de alambre.

Sarah prosiguió estrangularle con las 2 manos la karateka de acarro de las muñecas y intentado zafarse inútilmente a ser inferior en fuerza o eso pensó Sarah pero su contrincante le quito las manos de cuello con facilidad y una sonrisa en su cara probo la sangre le salia por la nariz (aparece uno de los golpes que la había dado se la rompió )y dijo -Vaya buenos golpes me preocupada que solo supieras envestir-acto seguido aprovechado que aun la tenia acarradas por las muñecas le lanzo un cabezazo.

Con el cabezazo otra ves la mando a suelo pero se volvió a levantar y comenzó un intercambio de golpes pero la karateka le esquiva las mayoría de los golpes y los poco que daban no parecía afectada mientras que a ella ese golpe en pecho le quito el aire que tenia en su pulmones, ese gacho a riñón se sentía como si la hubiera apuñalado a costado y ese swing hizo que todo se hiciera negro. Ya no estaba consciente cuando le agarro de la nuca para dirigir su cabeza directo a su rodilla.

Idoia pensado que su contrincante ya no se iba levantar por lo que se alejo tranquilamente hasta que oyó pasos de alguien corriendo hacia a gran velocidad se dio la vuelta a instante justo cuando le envistió la escocesa, logro mantener firme solamente se movió un poco ya que le piso era de arena.

-¿Aun tienes fuerzas, que no te había noqueado?-le pregunto Idoia a su contrincante que lo dijo nada simplemente estaba respirado fuertemente y abrasado el torso de la karateka no para tratar algún movimiento sino para tratar de mantenerse parada.-Si que tienes espíritu pero-dijo la vasca mientras levantaba los 90 kilos de su oponente horizontalmente sobre sus hombros- necesitaras mucho mas que un gran espíritu para ganar una pelea en esta arena- para luego azotara contra el en suelo en un movimiento muy parecido a Kata guruma de judo.

Aun así increíblemente la jugadora de rugby aun así trataba de levantase. Idoia se le acerco y puso la rodilla en su estomago y dijo- Muy bien por su persistencia usara mi karate contra ti- apto seguido uso un golpe de palma contra las cosquillas de su oponente y luego salio caminado fuera de la arena, esta ves la escocesa no volvió a levantarse.

-La ganadora Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"-

* * *

**Postula neko ashi o de pies de gato:** postula que mantiene un pie delante de otro donde los pies están alineados de forma que el talón de detrás este en la misma linea que el pie delatado y el 90% de peso lo mantiene la pierna trasera.

**Kata guruma: **El atacante se sitúa frente al defensor y, agarrando su brazo, lo levanta horizontalmente sobre sus hombros para luego empujar sus piernas tirando de su brazo para voltear al oponente y que caiga al suelo de espaldas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: corte de cuerdas parte 1

Un hombre acaba de llegar a domo a ver el torneo, un hombre que donde quiera que pasaba llamaba la atención y no era por nada su bastón parecía un tronco de árbol, sus zapatos eran tan grandes que un perro grande podría dormir dentro de ellos y era tan alto que un basquetbolista profesional como mucho le llegaría al pecho. Ese hombre como de costumbre se sentó en la esquiva donde había poca gente.

-Me parte el corazón ver que tan poderoso peleador con la mitad de mi edad este encadenado a este pedazo de madera- dijo Igari agarrado fuertemente su bastón

-Señor Igari ¿ese hombre quien es?-pregunto Kino

-El es el hermano de Baki, Jack Hanma-

-¿Y que le paso?

-nada simplemente la maldición de gigante-

-¿la maldición del gigante?

-Cualquier peleador que supere los 2 metros sufre ese problema a envejecer las rodillas comienzan a debilitase y a tener problemas para moverse, mi viejo amigo Toba aguanto hasta los 50 años , pero para Jack que llego casi a los 2,5 metro desde momento que hizo su primera operación perdió movilidad y no se diga la segunda simplemente no le fue posible aguantar mas allá de los 30.-

* * *

-**Ekaterina mantiene su agarre pese lo intentos de la alemana de zafarse- **

La tercera pelea había comenzarlo hace 4 minutos la rusa había logrado mantener el control de la batalla a pesar que se enfrentaba a alguien que le superaba 20 centímetros de altura y mas de 30 kilos en este momento estaba peleado en el suelo, la luchadora profesional había tratado de lanzare un golpe que su contrincante había esquivarlo y aprovecho para hace un triangle choke

Aun así a pesar de que su cara empezó cambiara de color Mildred no se rendía y trato de levantase con la rusa agarrada firmemente a su brazo y cuello aun así logro levantase completamente de pie y le hizo una powerbomb haciendo que perdiera su agarre.

Acto seguido se hizo el movimiento mas poderoso de la lucha grecorromana el legendario Gallen Special ese movimiento solo había 5 personas que pudieran hacerlo de manera correcta una de ellas era la alemana, su contrincante choco contra la pared de alambre para luego caer a sueldo.

Ekaterina a penas se levanto le recibió un puño que le dejo noqueara, la alemana había logrado la victoria

**-La ganadora es Mildred Richter "El elefante europeo" -**

* * *

**-En 5 minutos comienza la siguiente pelea- **

**-**Bien tu primera pelea es contra una extrajera sin técnica aun así no te confíes probablemente tengan algún truco-

**-**Lo se Sensei-

-Bien ve a demostrarles lo que el estilo Himokiri puede hacer-

-**Ahora la primera en entra a arena con menos de 20 años a logrado perfeccionar el Himokiri Karate una verdadera prodigio de las artes marciales midiendo 1,55 y pesado 50 kilos Rika ****Wakai quien en ese momento va hacer una pequeña demostración**-

Kosho Shinogi entre justo después de su estudiante y saco una pistola de su karategui

-**Lo que el sensei Shinogi lleva en la mano es una pistola de aire comprimido daysy 451 su proyectil son balines de plástico de 4,5 mm y pueden viajar a 130 m/s o lo que es igual 468 kilometros por hora -**

En ese momento Kosho apunto a su alumna que estaba usado la postura shiko dachi o de sumo y le disparo, Rika hizo un movimiento y luego mostró su mano con el balin en su palma

-Creí que este era un torneo de artes marciales no de trucos de magia- se hoyo decir una voz desde afuera de la arena era la otra peleadora Emi Matsumoto

-¿Que impresionada?, desafortunadamente para ti no fue ningún truco- dijo Rika

-Crees que me impresionas por atrapar un disparo de un juguete déjame enseñarte algo de verdad impresionarte- acto seguido salto hacia arriba estirando la mano y con ello agarrado la parte mas alta de la pared de alambre para luego impulsase y entrar a arena de un movimiento- Oye tonto presentarme de una buena ves- dijo al locutor de la arena

**-**que..a ,coj**...Ella a cazado todos los dojos de Los Ángeles su estilo de pelea es desconocido a pesar de su gran tamaño solo tiene 15 años midiendo 1,85 y pesado 72 kilos Emi Matsumoto-**

-Suerte Rika yo se que tu eres la mejor- hablo su sensei mientras salia de la arena-  
Mientras de iba Emi estallo en Risas

-¿De que ríes?- replico su contrincante

-Ustedes parecen las típicas madre e hija que viste igual y que la madre vive sus sueños a través de su hija-

-E-esa es tu imaginación.

-Si claro-

**-peleadoras a sus esquinas-**

* * *

-Interesante-

-Que Katsumi- le pregunto su padre Doppo viendo que su hijo revisaba algo en el celular-

-Investigue en Internet el récord de salto de altura femenino es de 2,09 metros, la rejas que rodea la arena miden 4 metros esta tal Emi mide uno ochenta y algo lo que significa que ella acaba de superar el récord mundial sin siguiera hacer una carrera previa al salto-

-Vaya entonces la alumna de Kosho tendrá un enfrentamiento difícil-

-Si no gustaría recibir una patada de alguien con las piernas tan fuertes-

* * *

**-Comiencen- **

Rika todo una postula típica de karate estilo himokiri con un pie izquierdo adelantado, su brazo izquierdo también adelantado por debajo de ombligo, brazo derecho detrás de cuerpo doblado como queriendo lanza algo con el y ambas manos entreabiertas imitado a garras.

Por su parte su contrincante tenían ambos brazos por debajo de ombligo,estaba dardo pequeño saltos y moviéndose por toda la arena

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- le decía la ganadora de la primera pelea a su compañera

-¿Que pasa Hibiki?-

-Esa manera de moverse esta chica esta usando el estilo Ali-

**Continuara**

* * *

**Triangle choke**:técnica consiste fundamentalmente en rodear con las piernas el cuello y un brazo del oponente pasando una pierna sobre un hombro y la otra por debajo de la axila opuesta, enlazándolas detrás y haciendo presión con ellas

**Powerbomb**: movimiento de lucha donde el que el oponente se halla agachado con su cabeza entre las piernas del luchador atacante y este rodea su abdomen con los brazos para levantarlo hasta sentarlo sobre los hombros del usuario mirando en dirección contraria a él, e impactar su espalda o cuello contra la lona

**Gallen Special**: el luchador se sube a la espalda de su oponente y lo agarra, luego lo arroja directamente al aire, haciendo que el oponente vuele y golpee el suelo con gran fuerza.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Prodigios y monstruos

-**No puedo creerlo la forma de pelea de Emi Matsumoto es boxeo estilo Ali que mas sorpresas nos tiene este torneo-**

Emi ataco primero lanzando un jab desde 2 metros de distancia mientras que su contrincante reacciono con una patada lateral con salto que esquivo por poco.

-Nada mal casi esquivas mi patada-

Tenia razón pensó Emi a tocase la mejilla le alguna manera de había contado como le corto ese karateka, Rika le lanzo a ataque a gran velocidad con la técnica manos de tigre lanzado zarpazo tras zarpazo que ella esquivaba si mucha dificultar esperado una apertura y haber encontrado una lanzo su swing con la derecha pero increíblemente la karateka evito el golpe doblando las rodillas y echando la espalda hacia atrás.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte pinchazo en antebrazo derecho que le hizo instintivamente retroceder. Se alejo unos metros de su contrincante y reviso su antebrazo vio un pequeño pero profundo desgarre en el

-¿como insistes esos?- le pregunto

-Maldita sea falle-

-¡Fallaste ¡¿que fallaste?

-Ahora lo veras-

Después de decir eso reanudo su ofensiva a gran velocidad fue tan rápida que Emi no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo suficientemente seca para ver su mano cerrada menos el dedo anular y el medio que estaba entreabierto y llenos de sangre que esquivo por puro reflejo, en ese momento noto una sombra moviéndose por rabillo de ojo, Va por mi cuello pensó y movió su brazo para protegerse.

Efectivamente iba a su cuello, con el otro brazo trato de agarra a su contrincante pero ella ya se había alejado a ver que que su ataques fueron infructuosos **  
**

**-Que impresionarte batalla ambas contendientes son tan rápidas que me difícil ver su movimientos-**

Ambas se quedaron hay quietas esperado que la otra hiciera el primer movimiento, la primera en desesperarse fue Emi que volvió a usar su jab de larga distancia que Rika trato de contrarrestar con una patada frontal usando el propio movimiento de la luchadora mas grande en su contra pero su contrincante se deslizo sobre su patada como si no existiera la fricción.

-Te tengo- dijo Emi antes que sintiera una punzara el en cuello y perdiera la vista de ojo derecho, la karateka había usado el corte de cuerdas, rápidamente retiro su mano pero su contrincante le agarro fuertemente, tal fuerte que oyó como sus metacarpianos de rompía con un fuerte **¡Crac!**

Con los huesos de la mano rotos comenzó a gritar de dolor impidiendole oír que dijo su contrincante

-Que me hiciste- a no oír repuesta le pateo fuertemente doblándole en el tobillo haciendo que cayera

**-**Que mierda me hiciste por que no puedo ver- Repitió Emi en voz alta y claramente enojada y piso el otro pie de Rika en la rodilla que también termino doblada luego se acerco mas y gusto cuando estaban cima de la cabeza de ella levanto el pie y...

De repente cayo a sueldo y Baki Hanma estaba hay parado a parecer le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza noqueándola

-la pelea a terminado- dijo Baki y nadie tuvo ningún pero

* * *

Emi se despertó en un sofá desorientara

-A ya te has despertado- dijo Hitoshi Kuriyagawa el hombre que convención para venir al torneo

-¿que paso?- pregunto

-Baki te noqueo para evitar que aplastaras la cabeza de la otra chica, por cierto me dijo que hablara contigo sobre controlar su fuerza -

-¡Ya puedo ver¡ gracias a dios creí que me quedaría ciega de un ojo toda mi vida-

-¿Emi me esta escuchado?-

-Tengo hambre donde esta cocina-

-En el segundo piso, espera- Pero ya se había ido

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de Tokio dome

Se oía un golpe fuerte y constante que si alguien se guiaba por el sonido diría que alguien estuviera picado el suelo de concreto en busca de algo pero esos sonidos de golpes estaba causado por una chica, una chica que constantemente pateaba una columna de un metro y medio de diámetro estaba solo y continuo golpeador hasta un hombre llego a hablare ese hombre era el mismísimo Gaolang Wongsawat el campeón mundial de peso pesado de las 4 mas grandes asociaciones de boxeo y su entrenador

-Ratchy ya te toca-

-Ya voy Gaolang-

Amos se fueron y ignorado como si nada la enorme grieta que la chica había hecho a la columna

* * *

-**Va inicial la 5 pelea de torneo la primera es en entra es ella la leyenda de Sanda y terror de MMA femenil apodada "la jubiladora" desde la República Popular China midiendo 1,63 y pesando 52 kilos Yun Li-**

-¿Oye Kino sabes por que le dicen la jubiladora?- pregunto Doppo Orochi a la estudiante de su nuera

-eh, bueno por... por luchar solo por peleadores de mucha edad-

-ja,ja, que imaginación tienes pero no, a esa chica le dicen la jubiladora por que sus contrincantes después de pelea contra ella quedan tan lastimadas que se ven obligados a abandonar por cuestiones medicas-

-De seguro es una exageración-

-No lo es deja te cuento sus primeras 3 batallas en la MMA en la primera de dio una patada a su contrincante tan fuerte que le aplastado el maxilar superior y perdió un ojo, la siguiente le rompió la mano utilizado la milenaria técnica de la cabeza de hierro de y la ultima no me acuerdo exactamente que le hizo pero la chica termino en silla de ruedas.

Rino se había puesto pálida

-Pero no te preocupes nunca podría contra mi nuera una simple peleadora amateur-

* * *

-**Entrenada por el dios de la guerra tailandés y media hermana de Rama XIII usando ****el arte de las ocho extremidades midiendo 175 y pesando 63 kilos **** Ratchadaphon Chakri-**

-Disculpe señor Gaolang es poco vergonzoso pero me podría dar su autógrafo- Gaolang estaba acostumbrando a que la gente le pidiera autógrafo pero no espero que la ganadora de primer combate Sakura Hibiki le pidiera uno

**-**Si claro, tu cara me parece familiar ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?-

-Usted iba a gimnasio Glory Boxing hace tiempo, en ese tiempo ni siquiera me había planteado una carrera profesional simplemente iba para mantenerme en forma-

-Ahora me acuerdo tu era a que le tenían que agarrar el costal para que no saliera volando- dijo acordonase de esa chica con esa anormal fuerza

-Sabes usted fue que me inspiro a ser una boxeadora profesional-

-¿Como?-

-Un día una amiga mía ve invicto a ver una pelea tuya y simplemente quede maravillada y el resto el historia-

-Me cierto honrando de haber sido su inspiración- dijo mientras le dada su autógrafo- espero poder volver a encontramos-

-Yo igual-

**-listas... comiencen**-

La jubiladora se acerco lentamente con precaución esperado en que su contrincante hiciera el primer movimiento para hacer un contraataque, cuando llego al su alcance la tailandesa lanzo una patada circular a la cara

Yun li esperaba bloquear la patada para luego doblarle la pierna en el angulo contrario de cual se dobla, a menos ese era el plan pero lo que paso fue que su brazo se rompió con la fuerza de la patada, la patada fue tan fuerte que los huesos del antebrazo se partieron y su propio brazo la noqueo por la pura inercia causada.

**-I-Increible Ratchadaphon a vencido a su oponente de un solo golpe esta es la victoria mas aplastante hasta ahora-**

* * *

Minutos después a la salida de la sala de urgencias

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Baki a Kosho

-Sus piernas sanaran con el tiempo pero su mano necesitara una operación, mi hermano ya tiene preparado su quirófano-

-En serio lamento lo que paso-

-Todos sabemos que la vida de guerreros tiene sacrificios la arena no a cambiarlo desde tus días de gloria los prodigios no conseguirá victorias aquí-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes mi alumna Rika es un verdadera genio domino el corte de cuerda antes de conseguir la mayoría de edad y en unos años me superar pero aun así con esta chica Emi igual paso con la China es la mayor artistas marcial publica en nuestro tiempo e igual fue vencida de un solo golpe- Kosho quedo en silencio unos segundo antes de continuar- a final de día los humanos simplemente no puede contra monstruos no importa los talentoso que sean-

-No sabia que me considerabas un monstruo-

-Espera no es lo que quería decir-

-Es broma, es broma entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres hay gente como yo que no solo a rebasarlo los limites humanos sino los a destruidos-

**Metacarpianos: **huesos delgados y ligeramente alargados que ocupan la palma de la mano


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: la nieta del hombre lobo

-Ay algo que tengo que decirte Kosho y creo que no te va a gustar-

-¿que es?-

-la chica contra que perdió su estudiante en mi hija-

-Que pero como ni siguiera estas casado-

-es una larga historia, es vas apenas lo supe hace como un mes-

-Comienza desde principio-

* * *

-Estoces decidisteis entrenara-

-Si, solo hay una cosa mas creo que no fue una buena idea hacerla participar-

-¿que, por que?-

-paso una ves mientras entrenamos cada tarde le hacia un reto si lograba dame un golpe antes de medianoche podría comer comida normal si fallaba tenían que comer un estofado que contenía las peores comidas que conocía hidalgo crudo, arenques fermentados y muchas otras cosas.-

-Y eso que tiene que ver-

-Déjame te lo explico normalmente ella se desmayada o se rendía antes de llegar a media noche pero hubo una ves que aguanto hasta las 12 siguió tratado de golpearme le dije que ya se había terminado el tiempo pero no me estaba haciendo caso y no solo eso sino que sus ataques eran mas rápidos y salvajes ya no estaba usado el boxeo que le enseñe en ese momento me di cuesta de algo increíble-

-Que cosa-

-Estaba inconsciente, del alguna manera estaba peleado domina y increíblemente era mas peligrosa que cuando estaba despierta y la noquee-

-Que no dijiste que ya estaba inconsciente-

-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-

-¿Como dejas inconsciente a alguien que ya esta inconsciente?-

-No lo se pero aun así funciono nunca volvió a pasar pero nada dice que no pueda volverse a repetir -

-¿Pero toda esa historia que tiene que ver con el torneo?-

-Lo que trato que decir es que si durante el torneo comienza a pelear dormida podría ser un gran peligro para las demás peleadoras, mira lo que le hizo a su estudiante casi sin querer podría matar a alguien creo que ni siguiera Idoia podría con ella-

-Bueno tu eres quien organiza el torneo es tuya la decisión-

-Hablare con ella para trate de contenerse un poco y si veo que entra en modo sueño la voy detener al instante-

* * *

**-La siguiente pelea ya va comenzar la primera en entrar es la considerada la mujer mas fuerte de mundo de Estados unidos midiendo 1,75 y pesando 110 kg ****Victoria Swanson-**

La estadounidense con la enorme espalda salio con una barra de acero en la mano y la enseño a todo el mundo y luego la doblo 2 veces para hacer pretzel de metal

-**Que impresionante hazaña de Victoria ella es capaz arrastrar de un camión 15 toneladas por casi 20 metros y que puede llenar su mano con nueces con cascara y romperás con la presión de su agarre -**

Pasaron algunos segundos y la otra competidora entro con su traje de cuerpo completo con guantes rojos y su mascara de lucha

**-También del otro lado del pacifico una misteriosa peleadora que vino desde México midiendo 155 y pesado 56 kilos la Nieta del Hombre Lobo- **

La chica enmascarada se puso en frente de la estadounidense con una sonrisa arrogante y elevo sus brazos flexionado sus bíceps que eran de un tamaño nada despreciable.

**-Que esa tratado de decir esta pequeña peleadora a la mujer mas fuerte de mundo que pesa mas del doble que ella ¿Qué le va superar en su propio campo? O tal ves que su fuerza no es nada contra la técnica lo veremos dentro de poco-**

**-**Por mucha atención a esta pelea Ratchy quien salga vencedor sera su oponente en la siguiente ronda-dijo Gaolang a su aprendiz

**\- **No veo por que seria necesario la peleadora a que me enfrente no conocía nada de ella y a un así la vencí de un golpe-

**-**Tuviste suerte si hubiera esquivado su patada en ves de parada hubiera podido agarrar su pierna y dislocar tu rodilla, que hubiera hecho estoces -

-yo... yo no se-

-Por eso nunca debes subestimas a sus enemigos no eres invencible Ratchy-

* * *

**-Comiencen**-

Ambas peleadoras se pusieron en guardia la rubia hizo una podre imitación de la postura tradicional de boxeo y la enmascarada la postura cuadrada de los grapplers

La Mexicana toma su la iniciativa se lanzo a taclear a enorme rubia que aguanto con facilidad el golpe pero no por eso cambio su estrategia y comenzó a empujara. A la estadounidense le pareció muy tierno lo que esta pequeña chica internaba hace para luego cambiar aun sentimiento de asombro cuando comenzó a ser arrastrada hacia atrás. Si importa cuanta fuerza pusiera no lograba detenerla comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo para tener mejor punto de apoyo pero aun así no era capaz dejar de ser arrastrada.

Los espectadores no podría creer lo que veían la legendaria strongwoman Victoria Swanson estaba siendo superada en fuerza por alguien quien tiene la mitad de su tamaño.

Poco después la estadounidense sintió como su pies dejaba de tocar el suelo y vio como el suelo se alejaba la mexicana la había levantado de suelo para luego hacerle un suplex bandera.

Victoria cayo fuertemente suelo el golpe le quito todo el aire de sus pulmones y no pudo respirar por 5 segundos cuando le regreso el aire se levanto con dificultar trato lanzar 2 golpes a su contrincante que no trato de esquivar simplemente los resistió para luego tratar de tecleara de nuevo esta ver la peleadora mas grande tenia planeado levantara no importa que tan fuerte fuera a final de día solo pesaba 55 kilos ella podría levantar fácilmente ese peso con con una mano, pero la tacleara era una finta para un Chop-Blow directo a la cara.

La Estadounidense cayo a sueldo con la nariz sangrante para luego ser montada por la mexicana, victoria trato de agarra desesperadamente los brazos de su oponente pero lo único que logro que su contrincante viera la oportunidad de hacerle una llave de brazo para poco después rendirse.

**-La ganadora es la nieta del hombre lobo-**

* * *

-A pesar de su tamaño puede ser la persona con mas fuerza física del torneo ademas una gran capacidad como grappler, debes ser extremadamente cuidadosa en tu pelea Ratchy si logra agarrarte ya tendrás la pelea perdida-

-¿Como demonios evito que me agarre-

-tendrás que mantenerte alejada una distancia de 2 metros y solo acercarte cuando veas una apertura, no intentes hacer combinaciones, haz una patada y se vas ¿entendido?-

-Si-

-Bien verte a comer algo yo me quedare a ver el resto de la ronda-

-Okay-

* * *

**Postura cuadrada: **Postura donde se Separa los pies a una distancia aproximada de 0,6 m, con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda arquea ligeramente de modo que estés listo para saltar en cualquier dirección. Por ultimo los codos doblados con la mano hacia delante

**suplex bandera: **El usuario, situado frente al oponente, mete la cabeza del otro bajo el brazo y pone la suya propia bajo el del rival. Entonces levanta al oponente usando la presa para alzarlo verticalmente con la espalda recta en el aire pero al llegar a la posición vertical el oponente es mantenido ahí durante varios segundos antes de completar la maniobra.

Chop-blow: el usuario "abofetea" al oponente. Pero en lugar de abrir la palma de la mano, el luchador aprieta la palma de la mano para hacer un puño, y luego usa una "bofetada" en la cara del oponente.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: el arte de la guerra

Había una mujer en la barra del bar tenia un ajustado vestido negro , guantes largos de color blanco y un pomposo sombrero su piel es blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro como la noche y sus pupilas eran rojas como la sangre estaba bebiendo una copa de vino tinto cuando alguien se hablo por detrás

-Me permite sentarme a su lado-

-por supuesto-

Se sentó un hombre alto que casi llegada a 1,90 bronceado pelo castaño rojizo con canas en los costados y unas cuantas arrugas.

-Madam, ¿Tiene fuego?-

-Claro, puedo preguntare algo-dijo mientras le pasaba un encendedor

-pregunte-

-¿Por esta actuando tan caballeroso y respetuoso sobretodo con una mujer esas son virtudes que por la que usted no es conocido sino todo lo contrario?-

-¿Sabe quien soy?-

-Por supuesto a igual que usted saber muy bien quien soy, estoces me podría responder mi pregunta-

-Por jamás en vida es conocido a una mujer que merezca mi respecto una verdadera dama, hasta ahora-

La mujer se comenzó a reír fuertemente y luego le dijo- Lamento decepcionante pero no eres mi tipo me gusta la gente joven ademas soy estéril aun que si mi información es correcta usted ya debió notarlo -

-Tan obvio era-

-Usted es una persona simple que a igual que yo vive para su propio placer y santificación no es difícil sabes sus intenciones -

De repente se oyó al presentador de torneo dar el resultado de la ultima pelea -La pelea ya a terminado la ganadora es la nieta del hombre lobo-

La mujer del vestido negro se levanto y le dijo al hombre mientras se iba con una sonrisa -Me tengo que ir, debería ver la siguiente pelea le aseguro que le va entretener- para luego guiñare un ojo antes de salir.

* * *

**-Hasta ahora hemos tenido peleas entre deportes de contacto y artista marciales pero ahora tendremos entre 2 mujeres que se especializar en la guerra, que pueden destruir en cuerpo humanos hasta las ultimas consecuencia-**

**-La primera en entra es ella Desde la lejana isla de La Senda usando el arte marcial que venció a los Estados Unidos el Mu-kakure-ryu Ninjutsu su actual presidenta midiendo 1,78 y pesando 63 kilos Yolanda Vásquez-**

La presidenta iba acompañado por un séquito de militares que le estaban dado porras desde las gradas tenían una mirada intimidarte apoyada con pintura de guerra que hacia que su cara se asemejaba a un tigre

**-Desde Italia fundadora de la empresa de mercenarios y seguridad privada Night Praetorians su estilo de pelea es desconocido midiendo 1,75 y pesado 60 kilos Isabella Duessa-**

La otra peleadora entro a la arena cosa que hizo sobresalta a todo el mundo algunas trataron de desviar la miranda otros no podría quitare los ojos de ella entre ellos Emi la razón era muy simple la mujer entro completamente desnuda.

Baki bajo a arena a hablar con la peleadora

-Isabella verdad, me podrías explicar por que demonios estas desnuda-

-que tiene de malo no esta contra las reglas ademas en mi estilo de pelea es sin ropa- la mujer noto que Baki no bajo ni por un milisegundo la mirada de sus ojos,su auto-control se dejo impresionara-

-Que estilo seria ese-

-Pancracion- la palabra pareció medio convencer a Baki ya que su mirada cambio

-No me importa luchar contra ella así- se oyó decir a la otra peleadora

Baki suspiro y dijo -esta bien pero si para su siguiente pelea no llevan puesto algo será descalificada-

-Me parece justo-

Baki salió de arena y le dijo a presentador que comience la pelea

* * *

Yolanda no podría creer lo que estaba viendo, ella entro al torneo solo para poder vengarse de la persona que mato a su antecesor el gran Che Guevaru no esperaba enfrentara en la primera pelea ni mucho menos que estuviera desnuda pero que esperar de una decadente cerda capitalista. Pero eso ya no importaba no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad su muerte iba ser lenta y dolorosa

Su contrincante puso una postula extraña se parecía a la posición escalonada de la lucha pero menos inclinara y el brazo derecho complemente recto mientras hecha usaba el Iai

**-Comiencen- **

Su contrincante se acerca lenta pero constantemente y cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella intento agarrada pero Yolanda saco su mano de su bolsillo y le lanzo rápidamente un palmada al oído para romperte el tímpano y luego uso su propio pelo como una cuerda para ahorcara.

Estuvo estranguladora con todas su fuerza así varios segundo hasta que oyó una voz

-Enserio piensas terminar así de rápido tu venganza que conclusión mas decepcionante- era la voz de Isabella pero debería ser imposible para ella hablar con su laringe siendo aplastada pensó Yolanda cosa que la distrajo permitiendo a su contrincante agarrare la parte trasera de cuello y hacerle una yegua voladora para después tratar de estrangulada ella usado la técnica Sleeper hold afortunadamente logro subir su brazo para evitar la estrangulación sanguínea - Vamos la mayoría de peleas hasta ahora al terminado de d golpes este es tu gran enfrentamiento contra tu némesis no podría terminar tan fácil-hablo otra ves la extravagante mercenaria, Yolanda se levanto con su contrincante aun encima de ella y choco contra la pared de alambre varias veces para luego tirarse a suelo y finalmente liberase.

Yolanda no entendía como su contrincante parecía indiferente a la horrible marca roja que la había hecho en el cuello.

Ambas se levantaron a europea toma la iniciativa con un poderoso gacho derecho que fue parado seguido de un Dropkick que mando a volar su contrincante que a levantarse tuvo que parad una patada alta circular seguido de un jab y un cross, logrado solo parar el cross y respondiendo con un gancho a hidalgo, su propio jab y un torniquete al brazo que la mercenaria logro zafarse rápidamente.

Yolanda se alejo de su contrincante para tomar un respiro y cambiar su postura

**-Esa postura es el legendario estilo tigre de kung fu quien diría que en la isla de La senda sabían esa legendaria técnica- **

La isleña comenzó a atacar con múltiples zarpazos de manera feroz y contante típico del estilo tigre pero ninguno de sus ataques logro impactar con una combinación de esquives y desvíos por parte de su contrincante que aprovecho un pequeña apertura para lanzare un cruzado seguido de una patada voladora con giro que la mando contra la pared de alambre ademas de un codazo que Yolanda paro y contraataco con su estilo tigre logrado arranare varias veces pero Isabella le agarro su brazo para hacerle un derribo de hombro cargarla sobre su espalda para luego arrojare hacia el suelo, aprovechado su ultimo movimiento se hace una barra de un solo brazo y le dijo- Ahora llega la hora mas oscura que hará el héroe para salir de esto- acto seguido le disloca el codo.

-AAAAGH- grita Yolanda por el dolor alejándose como pudo de su contrincante que corrió para aparecer delante de ella

-Vamos no me dirás que te vas acobardar y que hay de tu venganza de seguro Guevaru se decepcionaría de ti-a oír esas palabras hicieron que la ira desplazara al dolor, se lanzo en una carga tirándole a suelo y con su brazo bueno ataco con un nukite directo a riñón seguido de varios cabezazos hasta que la cara de la mercenaria le quedo como puré de tomate.

La americana se calmo un poco y se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba aprovechado saco una mini-aguja envenenara que tenia escondido en el elástico de pantalón y se la clavo junto en una la vena yugular que enviaría el veneno directo al corazón matadora silenciosamente en unos segundos satisfecha pensado que había cumplido su venganza se para salir de la arena justo en el momento que el comentarista iba por terminada la pelea le agarraron de los pies y le jalaron para atrás cayendo.

Se dio la vuelta y lo que vio le causo pavor era Isabella de alguna manera no había muerto en mas estaba sonriendo la levanto y la tiro a su espalda aun agarrándole de sus tobillos llevado como si fuera una mochila.

-De eso estaba hablando, sabes normalmente te hubiera dejado ganar pero hay alguien en este torneo que de verdad quiero enfrentarme sin resentimientos de acuerdo- acto seguido la azoto a suelo de frente con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo en ves de una persona el ruido de golpe resonó en todo el edificio

**-La pelea a terminado- **

El publico quedo totalmente en silencio mientras la ganadora salía de la arena.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo esa técnica pensé, nunca pensé que "la silla del vampiro" fuera real-

-De que hablas Igari-pregunto Doppo

**-**En el mundo de la lucha libre existe una leyenda urbana sobre que una ves existió una promotora de lucha como ninguna otra que hacia espectáculo secreto para las mayores asociaciones del crimen organizado del mundo en ella no existía ninguna reglas en lo absoluto se permitía de todo atacar a los ojos, a los genitales,mordidas, armas blancas e inclusive lucha contra animales parecía mas el coliseo romano que lucha libre su fundador solo se conoce su movimiento final "la silla del vampiro" donde agarraba a otro peleador y lo usaba como como un armas específicamente como si fuera la mítica silla de la lucha libre-

-Espera esta diciendo que golpeaba a personas contra otras personas-

-Si, se dice que decenas sino cientos de personas antes que la organización desapareciera terminaron muertos por esa técnica tanto el tipo usado como arma como el recibía en golpe-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cima de las gradas estaba parado el hombre que hablo con ella en el bar Hamna Yujiro- ja ja ja si vaya tenia razón que final, pero me gana la curiosidad que debió es y como conoce una técnica hamna ancestral ja ja ja esta será una buena noche-

* * *

**Iai: **el usuario debe esconder sus manos en los bolsillos. Luego realiza un ataque sorpresa con un movimiento rápido y preciso.

**Llave de la yegua voladora: **Consistía en tomarse del cuello y dar una marometa al enemigo usaba por el chapulin colorado usualmente en si mismo

**Sleeper hold: **tecnica donde desde la espalda del oponente, y utiliza la doblez del brazo para oprimir su cuello cerrando la mano en un puño y utilizar la otra para empujarla en dirección a la cabeza del oponente y someterle

**Dropkick:** el atacante, situado ante el rival, salta manteniendo ambas piernas juntas y extendidas ante sí lo más alto posible, de modo que el cuerpo se halle recto en el aire en posición horizontal, golpeando al oponente con las plantas de ambos pies, antes de girar y caer boca abajo en el suelo.

**barra de un solo brazo:** El atacante esta detrás del oponente y tiene lo que se inclina hacia abajo, con la rodilla derecha del oponente en el suelo La pierna izquierda del atacante está a horcajadas sobre el muslo izquierdo de la oponente de la rodilla izquierda del oponente no está en el piso y está atrapando el pie izquierdo del oponente por la pise. El atacante usa su mano izquierda para empujar hacia abajo en el lado / parte posterior de la cabeza del oponente, mientras que con su mano derecha se tira del brazo derecho del oponente hacia atrás, contra su abdomen. Esto crea una barra de brazo en el brazo derecho con la presión ahora son en su mayoría en el codo


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: descendiente tabú

Estaba en una habitación parada en una sola mano haciendo flexiones una mujer de piel oscura como el carbón tenían el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices incluyendo una debajo de ojo izquierdo pronto seria su pelea no importaba cual fueran sus oponentes las derrotaría, tendría su revancha y ganaría este torneo estaba 100% enfocada en su meta, poco después de cambiar de mano de escucho que tocaban la puerta

toc toc- Gisela ya te toca-

Abrió la puerta y su viejo amigo Giralt le dijo-¿Otra ves perdisteis la noción de tiempo?

-Si-

-Ha, vamos eres la primera de entrar, no te estuvisteis sobreejercitado verdad-

-Dios en serio a veces parece que fueras mi madre-

-oye su actuabas así conmigo cunado estábamos en el orfanato-

-Era diferente yo como la mayor de protegía de los bravucones era difícil por que siempre te metías en peleas-

-Y como no necesitas que te proteja de los demás de protejo de ti misma creo que estamos a mano-

-Pues a mi no me lo parece-

Caminaron hasta la esquina de tigre blanco hay donde una mujer esperado

-Girat nos dejas hablar a solar-

-Claro-

Cuando estuvieron a solas le hablo- ¿que quieres Idoia?-

-Nada solo quiero hablar no hemos hablando en años no es así-

-Ja ja la única ves que hemos hablando fue en muestra pelea, mas bien tu habladas ni golpeándote con la mandíbula abierta de callabas-

-Si me acuerdo sabes me costo un dineral en dentista ademas- agarro su cabeza su subiendo su flequillo mostrado una cicatriz en donde debería crecer pelo- esto no hay medico que lo quite-

-Aun así terminantes ganado mientras que ami me costo parte de mi dedo anular y casi pierdo el ojo y si esto todo lo que quería decirme me voy tengo una pelea ahora mismo-

Gisela camino hacia la arena cunado Idoia volvió a hablar

-Desde tener cuidado contra su oponente es poderoso pertenecerse a clan kure-

-¿Y eso me debería preocupar por?-

-Los Kure es un clan de asesinos durante siglos han hecho crianza selectiva para que sus miembros son los mejores guerreros-

-JA JA JA-

-de que ríes-

-No me importa si su familia sea Kure, Gracie o Orochi- dijo la ultima palabras con un torno diferente y con la mirada clavada a los ojos- les derrotare-

**-Especialista de de vale tudo, considerada el segundo humano mas fuerte de brasil midiendo 179 y pesando 77 kilos Gisela "La amazona de obsidiana"-**

Todo el mundo la ovaciono mientras entrada gritado su nombre varias veces-

**-Perteneciente del clan de asesinos más peligroso de Japón con mas de mil años de historia no confíen en las apariencias es capas de mátate en un segundo midiendo 154 y pesado 45 kilos "La sucubo" Karla Kure-**

La joven entro y saludo al alguien dentro de publico- Abuelo, mira ya me toca-

-Tu puedes Karla da lo mejor de ti- Se oyó gritar desde la gradas

-Hey mocosa este no es festival escolar sera mejor que seas seria si no quieres que acabe contigo- dijo Gisela que puso un postura de tradicional de boxeo y su contrincante Guardia de kick boxing

-¡que ir a golpes contra alguien que le supera en 30 kilos esta loca¡- Grito Hibiki tirando accidentalmente su comida mientras veía la pelea desde una pantalla en el comedor

-Hey fijarte lo que hacer casi me ensucia la ropa de sopa-dijo Emi que también estaba comiendo en la mesa de atrás-

-Perdón es que me impresionarlo después de todo tu también eres un striker deber ver la locura de pelea contra alguien que te supera en peso-

-No, por que debería ser una locura-

-Enserio no lo sabes una mayor peso hace que aguantes mejor los golpes ademas que golpeas mas fuerte es simple lógica-

-Hasta ahora no e conocido a alguien que golpes mas fuerte que yo y no peso tanto-

**-Comiencen- **

**-**La joven tomo la iniciativa con una rápida combinación de patadas y golpes que no parecían afectar a la brasileña quien lanzo un barrido pero karla salto y le dio un rodillazo a la cara, a tocar el suelo tuvo que esquivo un poderoso jab de su contrincante aprovechado su posición le agarro y impuso su cuerpo para hacerle un tobi-jūji-gatame.

Gisela aguanto los 45 kilos de peso de su contrincante fácilmente y uso su otro mano para deshacerse del agarre de su oponente rompiéndole los dedos, su oponente cayo a suelo quedo momentáneamente el shock a ver su dedos quebrados pero la brasileña no iba a esperar que se recomponiera así que le pato la cara con todas sus fuerzas enviándola a volar.

La asesina apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el pisotón que iba justo a su cara,comenzaron un intercambio de golpes pero la diferencia de tamaños la puso en clara desventaja viendo el poder de su contrincante vio que estaba obligara a usar técnicas Kure en la primera ronda

-Maldita sea no quería hacerlo pero tendrá que matarte para gana-

-Que esta diciendo mocosa-

-SHISHIGAMI-

Después de eso Karla se lanzo a una gran velocidad tan alta que se volvió invisible para los espectadores pero no para Gisela que logro agarrar su antebrazo antes que llegara a cuello

-Decir el nombre de tu técnica antes de atacar esto no un anime es la vida real mocosa-dijo antes de lanzare un rodillazo al estomago luego le agarro fuertemente el cabello para poner lanzare constantes golpes a la cara sin que pudiera alejarse

Luego aun teniéndola agarrada de cabello comenzó a girar cada ves mas rápido hasta que su pequeña contrincante se separo del suelo por la fuerza centrifuga hasta que su contrincante salio volando.

En su mano aun tenia el pelo negro con un poco de sangre de la asesina que lo tiro hacia las gradas que se pelearon para el pelo como si fuera una pelota de béisbol perdida.

-Maldita te voy a enseñar en poder de clan kure- dijo la joven antes comenzar a ser un grito extraño poco a poco sus vasos sanguíneos se abultaron en la superficie de la piel y comenzó a ponerse morada su apariencia podría aterrar a cualquiera pero no a Gisela que le metió un rodillazo volador a la cara

La joven le agarro de los pies y despues la lanzo varios metros lejos pero su contrincante cayo parado y se dio la vuelta para encotrar el puño de Karla. La brasileña reaccion con su propio puño, la asesina contrataco con una patada a estomago y asi siguieron un intercambio de poderosos golpes y patadas ninguna cedio ni un centimetro.

-No puede ser karla con el removal puede levantar mas de 300 kilos sobre sus hombros como esa tipa puede igualada-

-Abuelo creo que subestimamos en nivel de este torneo-

La joven Kure estaba en problemas los golpes de su contrincante que para un ojo inexperto parecían simple violencia bruta pero no lo eran eran ataques concentrados en los puntos débiles de cuerpo humano (nariz, garganta,sien,esternón, plexo solar,costillas,empeine y partes posterior de codos y rodillas) inclusive su cuerpo nacido de mas 1000 años de crianza selectiva con mas de 20 tipos diferentes de endorfinas no podría aguantaba ese daño por mucho tiempo sobre todo con el removal forzado a limite sus músculos. Mientras su contrincante casi se podría decir que estaba cómoda con el intercambio durante mas de una década no a parado de entrenar de manera casi obsesiva acercándose varias veces a la delgada linea entre fortalecerse y autodestruirse. La joven decidió alejarse y replantear su estrategia no podría mantener el removal por mucho mas tiempo

En su siguiente ataque trataría de hacerle una luxación dejo que la golpeara moviéndose para el lado al ultimo minuto y saltado sobre ella cubriendo su torso con sus piernas para luego girar a su espalda mientras le agarra el brazo y finalmente hacer palanca para dislocare su hombro y codo.

Gisela le agarro de pescuezo con la otra mano y le hizo la yegua voladora pero ya era tarde.

-lo logre-dijo Karla antes de que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad estaba agotaba y no seria capaz de volver a usar el removal pero con el brazo de su contrincante inutilizado aun tenia posibilidades de ganar.

Gisela vio su brazo con su mirada gélida que no había en caída en toda la pelea inclusive ahora, se encorvo para un lado como si quisiere lanzar una pelota con su brazo dislocado luego giro rápidamente su de las caderas para arriba hacia delante usado la fuerza centrifuga para poner sus articulaciones en su lugar.

Su contrincante se quedo para ahí parada boquiabierta viendo como movía su brazo para asegurase que todo estuviera en orden

-Cre-crees que me asustas-grito Karla asustada tenia que pensar rápido su plan había fallado no único que se ocurrió fue tratar hacerle una matada y rezan para dejara inconsciente comenzó a moverse pero justo recibió una patada de media luna al mentón que dejo inconsciente

**-La ganadora es Gisela-**

Y con la peleadora vencedora camino hacia su esquina la primera ronda había terminado

**tobi-jūji-gatame**: Es una llave de brazo realizada desde una posición de pie. El atacante agarra el cuello y el brazo del defensor con ambas manos y, tirando de la presa para sujetarse a él, salta con las piernas abiertas, pasando una a cada lado del torso del defensor; en ese momento, mientras el defensor se inclina hacia delante debido al peso del atacante colgado de él, este alza la pierna del lado con el que sujeta el brazo del defensor y la pasa por encima de la cabeza del oponente

**Shishigami**: Esta técnica particular implica torcer y dislocar brutalmente los cuellos de los objetivos del usuario, causando muertes instantánea usara por el clan Kure


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Comienza la segunda ronda **

**-Entrando a la arena desde la esquiva Byakko campeona mundial de boxeo en peso ligero, superligero y wélter en solo 2 años desde su debut con un récord de 23-0-0 todos por nocaut vencio en la primera ronda Remei Lui con su poderosas izquierda pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 160 cm Sakura "She-Hulk" Hibiki- **

Hibiki saludo a publico mientras entrada en la arena

**-Desde la esquina Byakko, parte de la trinidad de Karate siendo 8 dan de Shinshinkai Karate y fundadora del estilo Erregeborroka Karate nacida en el País Vasco venció a Sarah Clark** **fácilmente ¿su siguiente contrincante le dará mas pelea? , midiendo 168 y pesando 64 kilos Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"-**

Idoia entro sin prisa en la arena

**-Ahora vaya a su esquinas...comiencen-**

La boxeadora se puso el postura peek-a-boo mientras que la karateka caminaba hacia ella sin ninguna postura

-Esto es una broma por que no causa gracia no soy como la principiante con la luchasteis en la primera ronda-Dijo Hibiki

-No, demuéstrame que eres digna que use mi karate contigo- acto seguido le lanzo un poderoso hook que por suelte su contrincante tenia la guardia alta a un así logro hacerla retroceder dándose cuenta que toda esa fanfarronería estaba fundamentara.

Idoia siguió con una ráfaga de golpes que fueron fácilmente esquivados y contraatacados por un jab que la karateka esquivo dado un salto hacia atrás. Siguieron así por un tiempo dado rápidos golpes entre ellas sin lograr tocarse, Hibiki esquivado con su estilo peek-a-boo la karateka usado solo sus reflejos y su experiencia en combate.

-Tienes un gran juegos de piernas pero no tan bueno como el mio sabes no entiendo por que los boxeadores se restringen a lanzar solo golpes alguien podría aprovecharse de eso como por ejemplo esto-dijo la europea agarro un jab que le había lanzado su contrincante para agarra su mano y tirara para adelante desestabilizadole aprovecho ese momento para lanzare un golpe con la otra mano que dio directo a la cara pero la boxeadora contraataco con su propio puño a la cara seguido de uno en el costado. Cuando Idoia reacciono su oponente ya se había alejado.

Ambas reanudaron su ofensiva la karateka logro protegerse de golpe que iba a su cuerpo pero no en que iba a su cabeza que la dejo aturdida por un segundo momento lo que permitió que la boxeadora conectara otros 2 golpes uno a hígado y otro a la cabeza , cuando se recuero hibiki estaba a punto de lanzare un uppecut al mentó reaccionado automáticamente con un mawashi uke seguido de un seiken

-¿Que ya no quieres seguir jugando?-dijo hibiki

-Bien de verdad estoy impresionara, eres digna que usa mi karate contra ti-dijo Idoia mientras se limpiara la sangre que tenia en el labio- ahora es mi turno- acto seguido corrió rápidamente hacia su oponente y le lanzo un Tobi Hiza Geri(rodillazo aéreo) que su contrincante paro con su antebrazo aunque de la fuerza retrocedió unos metros.

Ambas reanudaron su ofensiva la primera en tomar la iniciativa fue la boxeadora con un rápido jab que fue bloqueado por un age uke seguido de una combinación de patadas y golpes que mantuvo alejara a Hibiki pero eso no le hice perder la calma simplemente espero su oportunidad que llego cuando Idoia lanzo una patada alta que aprovecho para esquivar agachándose y acercarse a poco centímetros de ella donde se sentía mas cómoda y le lanzo un cross a la cabeza que la karateka contrarresto poniendo su frente

-No te sera tan fácil noquearme uso mi cabeza para romper ladrillos de concreto en comparación tus golpes no son nada-Dijo Idoia para después lanzo varios golpes que fueron esquivados por su contrincante que respondió con varios jabs rápidos que bloqueo con su brazo, trato de lanza una patada media pero la boxeadora estaba precavida y se movió fuera de rango de su patada continuaron el intercambio lentamente la continua presión de a le hizo retroceder hasta acercarse a pocos metros de la pared de alambre, cualquiera pensaría que estaría entrando en pánico pero no estaba eufórica solo Gisela le había dado tanta pelea

Espero que le lanzara un golpe para agarrare el brazo y hacerle un ippon seoi nage(Lanzamiento de hombro completo) azotarle fuertemente contra el suelo

-Mierda quería ganarte con mi habilidad como striker pero parece que tendré que tragarme mi orgullo-dijo antes salta para pisare la cabeza

Hibiki rollo rápido para esquivara y luego se levanto y le lanzo una rápida combinación con ambos puños pero su contrincante le esquivo fácilmente y después de ultimo golpe justo cuando iba a retirar el puño le agarro la muñeca y le hizo un kote gaeshi que le hizo inclinarse a un lado para evitar que le disloque algo, lamentablemente para ella ese el plan de la karateka que aprovecho para lanzare una Sokusengeri al Riñon

* * *

Mientras tanto en las gradas

-Interesante no sabia que tu nuera sabia aikido y judo- comento Igari

-Técnicamente no lo sabe-

-¿A que te refieres Doppo?-

-Cunado Idoia era un cinta verde su sensei fue retado por un simple cinturón amarillo de judo obviamente acepto, peleo contra el y a final perdió no solo eso fue humillado por un principiante eso le abrió los ojos a Idoia se dio cuenta que un verdadero peleador debe ser bueno tanto con los golpes que con los agarre después de eso comenzó a trabajar en su propio estilo de karate que incluyera técnicas de grappling ademas de gran uso sparring eso a sus superiores no le gusto mucho pensaban que estaba tirado los valores de nuestra escuela-

-Interesante que paso después-

-Después yo fui a Europa a dale una lección a una alumna revoltosa, una cosa llego a otra y ahora estoy casado con una hija de 5 años- interrumpió Katsumi

* * *

La boxeadora entro en pánico y lanzo un jab sin pensar que su contrincante aprovecho para agarrar brazo y saltar sobre el haciéndole un tobi-jūji-gatame (llave de brazo aerea) pero paso impresionante Hibiki no cayo aguanto los 64 kilos de su oponente en su brazo y no solo eso sino que la levanto casi verticamente antes de azotada contra el suelo a lo que se podria llamar un powerbomb con un brazo

Idoia se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y rápidamente busca la distancia para después hablare

-Ya lo sospechaba, no tienes que fingir mas-

-¿A que refieres?-

-En contraatacado a puñetazos con mi frente decenas de veces incluyendo a boxeadoras y casi siempre terminar igual, con sus huesos de la mano rotos, pero tu no, por lo que solo puede haber 2 opciones una has hecho entrenamiento parcial para endurecer sus huesos o no me golpeado con fuerza, viendo que pudiste levantarme fácilmente con una mano estoy seguro que es la segunda opción-

Hibiki se quedo callado unos segundo antes de contestar – Siempre en tenido cuidado desde que casi mate a alguien en mi primera pelea aun así nadie logro aguantar mucho tiempo luchado contra mi hasta ahora, honestamente estoy emocionada de por fin poder pelear enserio-

-Ven y muéstrame lo que tienes-

La boxeadora corrió rápidamente hacia ella y le golpeo con un hook con todas su fuerza, su contrincante paro con su brazo pero la fuerza de golpe fue tan grande que su pies se deslizaron de la arena y dio una vuelta lateral de 360 grados

**-**Espera un momento acabo de-pero Hibiki no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que le lanzo su puño directo a la cara, Idoia se cubrió instintivamente con su brazos por el miedo algo que hace años no le pasaba, el golpe fue tan fuerte que una ves mas perdió el agarre de suelo saliendo volado. A levatase tuvo menos de un segundo para esquiva el uppercut que iba hacia su barbilla retrocedió hasta que quedo a espaldas de la pared de alambre, Hibiki comenzó golpeare con la ferocidad de un demonio derecha,izquierda,derecha,izquierda la karateka se cubrió lo mejor que pudo fue lo único que pudo hacer ante tal bestial ataque

* * *

-Increíble Gaolang a pesar de ser un peso welter ella debe de pegar tan fuerte como su que eres peso pesado-

-No Ratchy ella pega mas fuerte...espera... no puedo creerlo eso es el dempsey roll, por que usar una técnica tan riesgosa-

* * *

La boxeadora comenzó a disminuir el ritmo lo que aprovecho su contrincante para tratar de hacer un derribo que contrarresto con un uppercut, Idoia se protegió como pudo y trato otra ves hacerle una llave de muñeca pero ya sabia ese truco y con su otra mano le golpeo el estomago mandadla de nuevo hacia el alambre comenzó de nuevo con el dempsey roll

Siguieron así por casi un minuto hasta que la karateka le lazo una patada a la cara

**-**Odio admitirlo pero si las reglas del torneo no estuvieran en tu contra probablemente no podría vencerse-le dijo después de recuperar las distancias gracias a esa patada

-No..aah...aaah...podrás ganarme sin importa que uses-le respondió Hibiki jaleado y llena de sudor

-No me refiero a eso-

-¿que?-

-Están acostumbrada a luchar por asaltos donde tienes tienes tiempo de descanso entre ellos es obvio que esta agotara sobretodo después de usar una técnica que gasta tantas energías como el dempsey roll-

Justo después de hablar se corrió rápidamente hacia su oponente que le lanzo una serie de rápidos jabs que fueron fácilmente esquivados

-Lo ves, sus golpes son mas lentos-le dijo mientras le lanzaba un poderoso gancho directo a la cara para después dar un increíble salto quedado por encima de la cabeza de su contrincante que trato de cubrirla justo como pesaba Idoia que usado la fuerza de gravedad a su favor le piso el pie con el talon rompiéndole los huesos metatarsianos

Luego le lanzo otro gancho izquierdo y trato de continuado con uno derecho pero Hibiki le esquivo y contraataco con su propia derecha para luego usar otra ves el dempsey roll lo que le obligada a abandonar la iniciativa y cubrirse como pudiera pero sabia que no podría aguanta por otro demsey roll completo.

Trato de dale una patada baja en la articulación de la rodilla pero eso no la detuvo siguió con su incesante ráfaga de golpes solo le quedaba una opción usa una el Goutaijutsu una de sus mejores y mas poderosas técnicas, espero el momento exacto justo cuando estaba balanceabose para lanzar una derecha en ese segundo hizo su golpe especial para que chocara su puño y el de ella.

El resultado fue en que espera logro dislocare el hombro derecho con el peso combinado de las 2 seguido de 2 jab rápidos con la otra mano pero aun se mantuvo de pie por lo que lanzo un poderoso gancho con el brazo que uso para el goutaijutsu pero la boxeadora le golpeo a mismo tiempo con el brazo bueno que le quedaba.

-Que mierdas haces ya has perdido no podrás ganarme con un solo brazo-pero Hibiki no le hacia caso siguió tratado de golpeada con un solo brazo por lo que Idoia esquivo uno de sus golpe para a lado y lluego se subio encima de éla, colocando una pierna en la espalda del oponente y dandole un rodillazo a su barbilla con la otra pierna terminado con un Ude Gatame

Su contrincante no trato de salirse por que ya estaba noqueada.

**-La ganadora Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"-**

A hoy esa palabras cayo a suelo agotara

**Mawashi uke o bloqueo circular: **Brazo adelantado con la mano abierta y flexionara hacia fuera Mientras que la otra mano, (abierta) se coloca debajo del otro brazo con el dorso hacia arriba. después ambas manos se mueven en un movimiento circular cruzándose a la altura del cuello para quedar la que estaba arriba estirada abajo con la palma mirando hacia adelante y la que estaba debajo en una posición similar a uchi uke pero con la palma de la mano abierta, y contraída hacia atrás.

**Age uke**: Bloqueo básico, utilizado para detener ataques dirigidos por encima del plexo solar. Bloqueo hacia arriba con fuerza, con el lado exterior del antebrazo.

**I****ppon seoi nage:** El atacante se sitúa frente al defensor (uke) y apresa el cuello de con la mano derecha y el brazo derecho del con la izquierda. Entonces, levantando el brazo derecho del uke y soltando la mano del cuello, el tori pasa la mano derecha bajo el brazo levantado sin soltarlo con la izquierda, flexionando el codo bajo la axila del uke y su brazo sobre su hombro. Desde esa posición, el tori hace retroceder su pie izquierdo y rota sobre el derecho para dar la espalda al rival sin soltar ambos manos de su brazo. Llegado a este punto, el tori se inclina hacia delante hasta poner su pecho paralelo al suelo, cargando el uke sobre sus espaldas, y tira del brazo apresado, haciendo que el uke caiga lateralmente de su espalda al suelo por el lado derecho.

**Kote****gaeshi****: **Implica rotar la mano para que quede lo que a menudo se denomina rotación externa de la muñeca lo maximo posible y, por lo tanto, coloca un bloqueo articular en la muñeca y la articulación radiocubital.

**Sokusengeri:**tecnica es muy similar a una patada frontal básica de kárate, pero la diferencia es que el segundo dedo del pie debe colocarse encima del dedo gordo del pie, agregando más poder de penetración al golpe.

**Dempsey Roll:**El movimiento consistía básicamente en un movimiento de balanceo, de izquierda a derecha, utilizando las extremidades superiores y el tronco. Mientras el tronco se balanceaba, la cabeza daba vueltas también, de una forma similar a la de las extremidades superiores. Una vez cerca del oponente, y sin dejar de realizar el movimiento, se lanzan golpes de izquierda y derecha, hasta derribar al rival

**Metatarsianos**:Huesos que forma la parte media de pie

**Goutaijutsu: **Para realizarlo, un luchador tiene que endurecer su cuerpo hasta sus límites máximos en el momento del impacto. Cuando el luchador lo usa en el momento adecuado durante un golpe seiken, todas sus articulaciones serán reparadas. Es muy difícil de hacer, pero si lo logra, su puño golpeará con el peso de todo su cuerpo.

**Ude Gatame:**Al principio, el usuario agarra el brazo del oponente y luego lo golpea contra el luchador pone su pierna derecha en el cuello del oponente y mantiene el equilibrio con la otra este movimiento, el usuario puede romper fácilmente el brazo de su oponente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: control de ira**

**-La Próxima pelea comenzara en unos minutos-**

Al fin me toca pensó Emi que ya estaba yendo hacia la arena cunado se encontró con Baki

-Emi tenemos que hablan-

-Tendrá que ser después me toca pelea, ja pobre tonta que le toco contra mi-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Es importante-dijo poniéndose en frente de ella

-Tendrá que esperar a demás no tengo que hacerse caso tu no eres mi padre- Dijo Emi sin tener ni idea de la verdad

Poco después Baki le agarro de la oreja llevándosela a una habitación continua- Oye eso duele, agh, espera-

-Tal no sea tu padre-dijo tratado que no se viera su mentira- pero si soy tu sensei y un sensei no solo esta enseñar sino también para disciplinar-

-Esta bien,esta bien te escucho deja mi oreja-

-Bien- le soltó y le dijo- es tu pelea anterior dejaste mal herida a a alumna de Kosho y si no te hubiera detenido le hubieras aplastado la cabeza-

-Fue su culpa hizo esa técnica rara y ya no podría ver de un ojo-

-No me importa si me veo obligado a tener detenerte de nuevo te descalifico-

-Eso no es justo-

-Este en mi torneo y mi arena algo lo que se antoje ahora verte a su pelea que llegas tarde-

* * *

**-Entrando a la arena desde la esquiva Byakko perteneciente a la lucha grecoromana y la lucha profesional venció a Ekaterina Spiridónov usado el Gallen Special de Alemania pesado 122 kilos y midiendo 190 cm Mildred Richter "El elefante europeo"-**

Poco después entro Emi farfullado-

**-Desde la esquina Seiryu la cazadora de dojos de los ángeles estados unidos usado boxeo estilo ali y algo mas venció a Rika Wakai sin muchos problemas midiendo 1,85 y pesado 72 kilos Emi Matsumoto-**

Ambas se pusieron en medio de la arena antes de ir a sus esquinas

**-Esta 2 son las peleadoras del mayor tamaño del torneo que espectáculo nos darán- **

-Listo jefe- Hitoshi Kuriyagawa a Baki que estaba viendo la pelea desde lejos

-Y bien-

-Costo unos cuantos millones pero a final acepto-

**-Peleadoras a su esquinas-**Dijo el presentador Emi hizo caso esperando a que diera por iniciarla la pelea pero en ese momento sintió como le agarraban fuertemente de estomago -que mierda- dijo en ese mismo momento le levantado del suelo era Mildred que le había hecho un suplex alemán. Justo antes de chocan contra el suelo puso sus manos para parad la caída que no solo logro aguantar en peso combinado de ambas sino logro saltar usado la fuerza de su brazos y dando un giro para caer de pie a unos metros de distancia.

-Oye esa perra esta haciendo trampa – le dijo Emi a presentador y el referí que estaba viendo a alguien mas asintiendo la cabeza

**-Comiencen-**

**-**Espera esta ciego ella me ataco antes de comenzar- cuando dijo justo su oponente le lanzo un poderoso golpe a la cara.

* * *

Hace unos minutos

-Hacer trampa ja que saco yo con eso- Le dijo la peleadora europea a Hitoshi

-Tan ves eso le alga cambiar de opinión- Respodió sacado una maleta llena de billetes de alta enumeración

Mildred se quedo Boquiabierta ante tal cantidad de dinero

-Y bien-

-Okay tenemos un trato, por que es tan importante que la mocosa pierda para que yo tenga que hacer trampa-

Hitoshi hizo una mueca a parecer su comentario de pareció divertido- Digamos que mi jefe tiene sus razones personales-

* * *

Emi agarro fácilmente el golpe que le había lanzado la alemana y le apretó el puño con fuerza que hizo arrodillarse de dolor a su contrincante quien salto sobre ella haciendo una llave de brazo aérea pensado que podría dislocare su codo con su mas de 120 kilos de peso.

La europea se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal cunado no cayo a suelo y ni oyó en sonido del brazo dislocado luego antes que supiera que estaba pasado salio volando hacia la pared de alambre varios metros de distancia.

Cuando su contrincante salto sobre su brazo instintivamente Emi piso el suelo con el pie de su otro lado para tener mejor soporte para después mover su cuerpo de una manera parecida a un pitcher de béisbol con su oponente agarrada de su brazo lanzadora.

El publico quedo estupefacto ante su proeza de fuerza mientras tanto se acerca a Mildred que podría creer lo acaba de pasar que en pánico le lanzo arena a los ojos que le permitió escapar de donde estaba acorralada.

A calmase un poco la alemana se dio cuenta que su contrincante aun no podría ver así que salto sobre su espalda haciéndole un Rear naked choke o mataleón, Emi reaccionó flexionado las piernas y dado un salto de rana quedado a mas de 2 metros de suelo, ambas cayeron aun la tenia sobre su espalda asi que la europea recibió la mayoría del golpe trato de levantase como pudo pero antes de estar completamente de pie recibió un poderoso derechazo a la mandíbula tan fuerte que se la disloco es sonido fue brutal y la arena quedo en silencio

**-La ganadora ** **Emi Matsumoto-**

A salir de la arena Emi se encontró con otra peleadora la mexicana enmascarada la misma con la que tuvo esa casi pelea hace mas de un mes

\- Tu no eres como las demás,verdad-

**-**¿A que te refieres?-

-Se enfrenarse a alguien que casi pesada el doble que tu pero aun así le superabas en fuerza y por mucho-

**-**Y que tu también superantes en fuerza a alguien mas grande que tu en la primera ronda-

**-**Es que yo tampoco soy como las demás-

**-La siguiente pelea comenzara dentro de poco- **

**-**Mierda ya me tengo que, mi oponente también es como nosotros si no me crees revisa la zona C del estacionamiento no se sera difícil de encortar-

-Espera, de que me estar hablando- Pero ella ya se había ido

* * *

En otro lugar

-¿Y bien jefe que piensa?-

-Ah, lo bueno puede controlar su temperamento amenos esta espero que su oponente se levantara antes de golpeada -

-¿Y no malo?-

-Lo malo es que aun no puede controlar su fuerza-

-No veo por que eso seria malo hijo-Se oyó una voz a lo lejos

-Yujiro- Dijo Baki con desprecio en su voz- Hitoshi déjanos solos- no necesito nada mas para que su ayudante saliera de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo-

-¿Esa la forma de tratar a su viejo?-hablo su padre chuleado

-¿Que quieres?-

-desde cuando lo sabes-

-Ah,Un mes mas o menos-

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado creí que su progenie seria igual de patética que tu pensado siempre de la amistad, amor y esas mierdas pero no tiene la actitud que se esperaría de un hanma no puedo esperar para nos presentes-

-Si le acercas a ella aunque sea solo 5 metros me métete por tu culo y saldré por tu boca no esto mintiendo Gaia me enseño como hacerlo-

-Ja Ja Ja de acuerdo, de acuerdo no tiene que ponerte así no me acercare-dijo mientras de alejaba- por un año espero que este a un nivel decente para entonces-

* * *

**-Entrando a la arena desde la esquiva Byakko entrenada por el dios de la guerra tailandés y media hermana de Rama XIII venció a Yun Li de una patada midiendo 175 y pesando 63 kilo Ratchadaphon Chakri-**

**-Perteneciente a la lucha libre mexicana venció a la que era considerada la mujer mas fuerte de mundo en su propios términos a pesar de medir solo 155 cm y pesar 56 kilos la Nieta del Hombre Lobo- **

**-Ambas peleadoras vencieron fácilmente a su contrincante que podremos esperar de esta pelea-**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento

Emi no podría creer lo que veía la tipa tenia razón el una columna de estacionamiento estaba destrozada por la forma de la marca de una patada después de eso corrió rápido a la arena quería ver atentamente la pelea de alguien capaz de hacer eso pero justo antes de llegar oyó por altavoces-

**-La pelea a terminado la ganadora es...**

* * *

Unos pocos minutos antes

**-Comiencen-**

Ambas peleadoras pusieron la postura de sus respectivos estilos la primera en moverse fue la mexicana que busco contar distancias pero su oponente reacciono dándole una poderosa patada en muslo es sonido fue brutal como si 2 toros se embistieran entre si y para luego alejarse pero eso no hizo darse por vencida continuo tratado de acercase a ella manteniendo una guardia muy cerrada que la Tailandesa reacciono de la misma forma una patada y alejarse continuado así por un tiempo hasta que

ratchy toco con su espalda la pared de alambre.

Era la oportunidad que esperaba la enmascarada que le agarro la pierna para derriba, justo cuando logro alejare los 2 pies de suelo su oponente reacción con su otra pierna dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula haciéndole perder su agarre …...por un segundo pero eso no la persuadió le agarro la pierna de la rodilla y logro derribada en el suelo para hacerle una Boston crab, a no ser capaz de salir de la llave y ella poco a poco doblándole mas la columna su contrincante se vio obligado a rendirse

-La pelea a terminado la ganadora la nieta de hombre lobo-

**Rear naked choke:**el usuario rodea completamente el cuello del oponente con su brazo, oprimiendo sus costados entre el hueso radio y el húmero. La posición de las manos después de esta entrada puede variar, pero usualmente se mantiene al oponente del brazo utilizado para estrangular sujeta en el codo plegado del otro brazo, colocando la mano de éste sobre la cabeza del oponente. Desde esta posición, el usuario ejerce presión horizontal entre ambos brazos para detener el suministro de sangre de las carótidas del oponente. Si se realiza correctamente, el oponente pierde la consciencia en pocos segundos.

**Boston crab: **llave de sumisión consiste en que cuando el usuario está de espaldas a un oponente caído boca arriba engancha sus brazos con las piernas del otro, gira hacia un lado y lo da la vuelta poniéndolo boca abajo, pasando por encima de él. La posición definitiva consiste en que el luchador se halle acuclillado sobre la espalda del otro, con las piernas del oponente pasando entre las suyas hacia su rostro. El efecto es que tirar de las piernas hace elevarse su espalda produciendo gran dolor en ella


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20:vale tudo vs pancracio**

**-Entrando desde la esquina byakko - Especialista de de vale tudo, venció a karla kure sin demaciada dificutar de brasil midiendo 179 y pesando 77 kilos Gisela "La amazona de obsidiana"-**

Gisela entro crujiendo sus nudillos mientras esperaba pacientemente a su contrincante

-Buena suerte- le dijo su amigo Kaioh Giralt desde las gradas

-No la necesito- le res podio

**-la líder mercenaria venció a Yolanda Vásquez usado pancracio y con una brutal y extraña técnica midiendo 1,75 y pesado 60 kilos Isabella Duessa-**

Entro Isabella cuando lo hizo el publico y el presentador quedaron confundidos

**-Esto es extraño la mercenaria no tiene ninguna de las heridas que recibió en la primera ronda- **

El presentador tenia razón pensó Gisela la marca que tenia en el cuello había desaparecido, su cara estaba sin tocar cuando no hace mucho se le había roto a cabezazos y su piel estaba inmaculada parecía mas una modelo que un peleador clandestino aun así eso no importaba cualquiera fuera su secreto aun así lo vencería.

Ambas se pusieron en medio de la arena cara a cara la imagen de ellas 2 juntas recodada una obra de arte moderno una con piel negra y sus cicatrices parecía una estatua de obsidiana con ángulos afilados y la otra con su piel increíblemente blanca parecía una de mármol blanco con ángulos suaves.

-**Peleadoras a sus esquinas... señores y señoras tenemos una pelea entre vale tudo y pancracio ambos estilos de pelea son conocidos por su brutalidad la personas con corazón débil debería salir en este momento-**

**-Comiencen- **

Ambas peleadoras tomaron la iniciativa de agarraron de pescuezo y comenzaron a golpearse en la cara sin detenerse ni tratar de cubrirse estuvieron así por casi un minuto. Gisela se dio cuenta que a la larga estaba en desventaja por que uso su pie para derribar a su contrincante cuando quedo encima de ella le agarrarlo el brazo y le disloco el codo

La mercenaria reacciono dándole una patada en la cara para alejara cuando se levantado con su otro brazo puso su codo de vuelta en su lugar como si fuera nada sin embargo su contrincante no se quedo esperado y se lanzo con una tacleada de hombro estrellándola contra la pared de alambre seguido de varios rodillazos a estomago. Isabella reacción con un cabezazo a su contrincante alejándola de ella, poco después torció sangre en su mano , a ver la sangre le sonrió a Gisela y le dijo

-Vaya vaya me has perforado el estomago ja ja tu si que eres mi tipo no puedo esperar a ver que mas estas dispuesta- Pero la brasileña no le dejo terminar le lanzo un combo de jabs seguido de un uppecut a mandíbula tan poderos que la levanto unos centímetros de suelo para rematar con una patada al mentón antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo.

Increíblemente la mercenaria se levanto en menos de un segundo pero su contrincante como ya había demostrado antes no la dejaría tomar ni un respiro le agarro de las caderas y le hizo Gutwrench powerbomb pero una ves se levanto de suelo.

-Tienes heridas internas no deberías continuar-le dijo Gisela

-Que se preocupas por mi que paso con toda esa aptitud de mala...a ya entiendo tratabas de noquearme lo mas rápido posible para que no me desangre internamente que ternura descuida no importa que me hagas no moriré-

Antes de que pudiera comprenden de que estaba hablando la europea le escupió sangre a la cara cegadora para luego acercarse a ella y hacerle un Armbar takedown a su brazo derecho pero evito caer con moviendo pierna izquierda aun así Isabella aun tenia agarro su brazo derecho aprovecho y le disloco su dedo índice y medio.

Gisela reacción tratado de golpeare pero la mercenaria ya se había alejado aun así fue tras ella sin preocuparse por su dedos dislocados, su contrincante le estaba esperado y le dio un poderoso uppercut a la mandíbula que a igual que el suyo sus pies dejaron en suelo cuando cayo fue recibida con un Belly to belly suplex.

esto es malo, esa tipa es tan fuerte como Giselapensó Kaioh Giralt

La brasileña trato de levantarse pero su contrincante no la dejo le dio una patada a cuello seguido de un brutal cabezazo a la cara que le hizo caer de espalda a suelo

-Ves, entiendes ahora no hay manera de vencerme- dijo la italiana- esta en una batalla de desgaste no importa cuando tarde, no importa cuanto daño me hagas, a final la victoria será mía-

Gisela aprovecho todo el paloteo de su oponente para hacer 3 cosas una acomodar sus dedos en su lugar y dos agarrar arena para lanzárselo a los ojos, después de cegara le dio una patada en el riñón Isabella le agarro la parte interior de la pierna desde detrás de la rodilla con la mano delantera y tiro hacia arriba haciéndola desequilibrar para que caiga hacia atrás mientras avanzaba para poner montarse en ella, cosa que no dejo mientras estaba cayendo le lanzo una patada con la otra pierna que dio con fuerza en la mandíbula.

Ay algo muy raro con esta tipa pensó Gisela al principio creyó que su oponerte tal ves no sentía ningún dolor ya se había enfrentarlo una ves a alguien así pero esta ves era diferente aun con la falta de dolor su antiguo oponente disminuyo su rendimiento por la acumulación de daño pero con Isabella esto no pasaba el brazo que había dislocarlo no se le había inflamado la articulación de codo además no lo había notarlo antes pero la sangre que le escupió era demasiado negra aun así no tenia tiempo de pesar en eso en medio de la pelea se puso de pie de un salto y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz.

Luego siguió con constante patadas y golpes a los punto débiles de cuerpo un clásico suyo, la mercenaria reacciona dándole un poderoso golpe de palma en el oído izquierdo a mismo tiempo que le dada una patada de barrido al su pie derecho cayo a suelo su tímpano estaba reventado, antes de poder hacer nada le dieron múltiples pisotones agarro el pie que le estaba pisado y tiro de el logrado derribar a la italiana.

Estado ambas en el suelo se las alegro para ponerse en su espalda y hacerle una estrangulación Sleeper hold pero su oponente no se rendía así puso mas presión, su oponente continuo forcejeado con fuerza por varios minutos una persona normal hace mucho que se había desmayado e inclusive muerto por falta de oxigeno Gisela perdió el agarre, en el forcejeo en momento le agarro el mentó y tiro sin pensar al mismo tiempo que Isabella movió su cuerpo en la dirección contraria.

CRACK un ruido seco en otro en la arena la brasileña había roto en cuello a su contrincante, quien se alejo de cadáver a darse cuenta lo que había hecho

**-Debido a que la peleadora a matado a su contrincante queda desca-**

Justo en ese momento la mercenaria se sentó tenia la cabeza girada 180 grados subió su manos a su cabeza y la puso de vuelta mirando a frente

El domo estero era incapaz de creer lo que acaba de pasar incluyendo a Gisela que se quedo quieta en el suelo en shock mientras su oponente se parada como si dada hubiera pasado vio al los espectadores y a Gisela y dijo

-Bueno esto incomodo... que va te voy a decir la verdad no tiene sentido tratar de mentir ja la ultima persona que le dijo mi historia fue hace como 50 años-

Se sentó a lado de ella y comenzó a contar

-Como comienzo... ya se, bueno puede que no me creas pero nací en le antiguo imperio romano

_Era hija de un lanista un dueño-manager de gladiadores crecí viéndolo entrenar, luchar, ser liberados o morir desde la silla de mi padre hay algo que dedo decir nunca hubo una persona en todo el imperio que amada mas la violencia que yo, a los 14 años convencí__ a mi a padre que me dejara tener una pelea yo misma obviamente fue contra un esclavo desnutrido con espalda de madera en el patio de nuestra casa aun así el esclavo lucho por su vida termine con 2 dedos rotos y casi pierdo el ojo mi padre pensó que después de tener una experiencia real dejaría mi obsesión y seria una hija de __patricius__ normal pero hizo obsesionarme mas poco después empece a entrenar en secreto con mi gladius años después comencé a pelea en arenas de tercera hay luchaba en las noche con otras mujeres y con enanos la gente iba para reírse y ver chicas en topless pero eso no me importaba el dolor, la adrenalina, la sangre y incertidumbre de no saber si salía viva ese día era como una droga para mi con el paso de los años me hice un nombre cosa que llego a oídos de mi padre que no perdió en tiempo en busca la forma de deshacerse de mi a cualquier costo incluyendo mata a su propia hija, hace poco había conseguido un extraño gladiador rubio desde las tierras bárbaras le decían "el albino" lo había visto pelea una ves era un caníbal que pelea usado solo sus manos y sus dientes._

_Un día estaba yo peleado en una pequeña arena en unos de los barrios mas pobres de Roma cuando de repente anunciaron un evento especial un contrincante sorpresa que obviamente era el albino, la tipa contra la que estaba peleado como lo vio desarmado lo ataco sin pensar trate de advertir pero era demasiado tarde le arranco la tráquea y prosiguió a comer su cadáver pensé que si me acerca lentamente podría contare la cabeza mientras estaba de espalda no fue una buena idea, su cuello era grueso y solo logre contare la mitad me ataco de un golpe me lanzo a la pared justo donde estaba la polea que mantenía en techo de tela hay me acorde de lo que mi padre le decía a los sirviente no dejen que le de el sol a albino por ningún motivo corto la polea con mi gladius justo en ese momento el se lanzo sobre mi me movió el hombro y te juro que casi me quita el brazo._

_Afortunadamente la tela cayo y el sol salió el albino se quito de encima mío gritado de dolor había ganado, había sobrevivido poco después comerse a oler a algo quemándose me puse de pie come pude y vi a el albino prendido fuego no pasaron mas de 5 minutos para que lo que quedara de el fueran cenizas._

_Esa misma noche tuve una fiebre horrible revise mi herida en mi cuarto y vi que la carne se estaba pudriendo me reír como loca pensé lo tonta que fui debí déjame matar por el albino así a menos moriría en la arena que tanto amaba en ves de estar agonizado por sabe cuanto días._

_Al la semana ya no podría levantarme de mi cama y hasta tenia alucinaciones ya no era capaz de saber que era real y que no, aunque hay un recuerdo que si fue real, en de mi padre diciéndome que mi hubiera muerto en la arena como era su plan no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso luego me dio cicuta dijo que era un pequeño actor de amor de un padrea su hija el muy hipócrita morí esa misma noche. _

_Pero sucedió algo increíble poco después desperté con una gran sed me alimente de las gente que encontraba en mi camino incluyendo mi padre me había convertido en un vampiro _y bueno esa mi historia podría contarte cientos de cosas mas pero la gente vino a ver una pelea no una loca hablando -

Gisela estuvo todo ese tiempo en shock oyéndola ni siquiera reacciono cuando le agarro de los pies y la levanto llevadora a su espalda como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

-Gisela, reacciona va usar esa técnica que uso en la ronda anterior- le grito su amigo pero ya era demasiado tarde Isabella lanzo con toda su fuerzas a la brasileña al suelo como su estuviera usando un gran martillo y quiera clavar un remache siendo el martillo su contrincante.

El sonido de choque fue brutal inclusive la arena del suelo hizo marcas de olas por la fuerza de choque, Isabella camino hacia la salida cuando alguien le grito

-Espera ahí, aun no has acabado conmigo- era la voz de Gisela pero no era posible se dio la vuelta y efectivamente era ella se había vuelto a levantar su cara estaba llena de sangre y su nariz estaba totalmente aplastada

-Gracias por eso no necesitaba para volver en si-continuo

La mercenaria la vio con la boca abierta estaba genuinamente impresionara una persona como ella solo conocía una cada siglo.

**Continuara …...**

**Gutwrench powerbomb:**El usuario hace inclinarse al oponente ante él y rodea con un brazo el abdomen del oponente. Tras esto, lo levanta rotándolo sobre un hombro y se deja caer para hacer chocar al rival contra el suelo

**Armbar takedown: **el usuario agarra el brazo del rival, cruzándolo por el pecho del atacante para luego caer, llevando la cara del rival a la lona y dañando el brazo y el hombro del rival.

**Belly to belly suplex:** el atacante abraza el abdomen del oponente, situado frente a frente, lo levanta y da un brusco giro con el cuerpo hacia un lado y un poco hacia arriba para darse la vuelta y aterrizar en la lona impactando al oponente sobre su espalda

**Sleeper hold:** técnica donde desde la espalda del oponente, y utiliza la doblez del brazo para oprimir su cuello cerrando la mano en un puño y utilizar la otra para empujarla en dirección a la cabeza del oponente y someterle


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: perseverancia mortal

**Hace 11 años Rio de Janeiro , Brasil **

Un niño cayo a suelo de barro estaba desnutrido su piel estaba bronceara como era de espera de alguien que creció en la calles de un país tropical también era rubio pero casi no se notaba por lo sucio que tenia el pelo lo había empujado otro chico mayor que estaba junto con su 2 amigos

-A ver tonto quieres que lo acabemos por la buenas o por las malas dame ese dinero -

-No es mía yo la encontré- les replico

-Parece que este estúpido no entendió vamos demostrémosle que hablamos en enserio- acto seguido el chico grande y sus amigos comenzaron a pateare

-No paren déjame en paz-

-Que van a hacer ¿vas a llamar a tu papa? Ah en cierto no tienes-

-aléjense de el- se oyó una voz en la lejanías era un chica de 13 años de piel negra que venia corriendo hacia donde estaba ellos

-quien es tu novia-

-Sera mejor que lo dejen o si no-

-¿O si no que?- pregunto es mas grande ni un segundo paso para que respondiera la chica de dio un golpe en toda la cara que lo tiro a suelo los otros chicos quedados estupefactos pero ella no le dio tiempo para que hicieran algo a uno de pateo la entrepierna y a que quedaba le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula luego se acerco a niño a que estaba golpeado le dio la maño para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Vamos Giralt hay que irnos ya sabes como se pone la hermana superiora si llegamos después de atardecer-

-Gracias Gisela- Comenzaron a irse cuando oyeron una voz

-Tu perra cuando le diga a mi hermano de lo que me hicisteis te matara a ti y a su amigo-

-Vayámonos no le hagan caso-le dijo Gisela a niño y continuaron su camino

Cuanto regresaron a su hogar un orfanato en unos de los favelas mas pobres de la ciudad Giralt de pregunto una cosa

-No tiene miedo-

-¿De que?-

-Del hermano-

-Esta mintiendo no le dirá a nadie-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Por nunca le diría a nadie que una chica le patio la cara-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

-Por ciento que hacia solo solo Giralt es peligroso-

-Lo se, estaba buscado monedas-

-¿monedas?¿para que?-

-en mes que viene cumples 14 y quería comprarte un regalo-

-No tiene que hacer eso por mi, soy la mayor yo me tengo que encargar de ti no a revés

-Pero tu siempre me defiendes de todos los bravucones quiero compensarte-

-Ah esta bien ¿Cuántos tienes ahorrado?-

-Casi 200 reales-

-¡200¡, como a conseguido tanto dinero-

-En estado ayudado a señor de la basura desde el verano pasado y siempre busco por la calles monedas-

-Todos a dormir ya son las 9- se oyó la voz de una mujer adulta

-Luego hablamos Giralt- dijo la chica antes de irse a su litera

Ambos dormía en la habitación G donde había otros 20 jóvenes en el orfanato a los huérfanos los administraban alfabéticamente

A la mañana siguiente la madre superiora llamo a Giralt a que fue a su oficina eso solo podría significar 2 cosas o estaba a grandes problemas o podrían entrevistado para adoptado en estos momentos esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-Ah Giralt como estas, hay una persona que quiero presentarte- Dijo la madre superiora que estaba a lado de un hombre increíblemente anciano de piel morena con lente negros y usaba una ropa rara que Giralt nunca había visto

-Como estas muchacho un gusto conocerte-le saludo el anciano

-A bien creo-

Justo en ese momento le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara que detuvo a solo un milímetro de golpeare

Le dio espalda y hablo con la madre superiora-Este el indicando, podemos comenzar el tramite-

-¡Que¡-

-Giralt seras adoptado no estas feliz- le dijo la madre superiora

-Pero, pero y Gisela ¿no pueden adoptados a los 2?-

-Señor Kaioh no puede dejar solo-

-Claro- el anciano salio

-Giralt así no funciona las cosas-

-Pero no puedes espera hasta el cumpleaños de Gisela-

-mira ya tienes 10 años cuando mas edad tienes mas difícil que te adopten puede ser tu ultima oportunidad-

-Y Gisela-

-Gisela ya no tiene esperanza nadie adoptada a una chica negra adolescente-

A hoy eso salio del edificio corriendo, corrió que sus pies ya no pudieron mas agotado se acosto en el suelo cuando oyó una voz

-Hermano mira es el chico que te dije-

-Ese mocoso, si mas pequeño que tu vaya que si eres un marica- dijo el hermano luego agarro a Giralt y le puso una navaja en el cuello- hazlo tu a ver si te hacer hombre de una buena ves-

-Atacar a alguien desalmado y que además esta en inferioridad numérica es lo que piensan los jóvenes de ahora que lo hará hombres que decepción sin dura alguna se al pedido los valores- era el viejo que le quería adoptar

-No te vetas anciano a no ser que quieras morir- le respondió el hermano mayor apuntándole con la navaja pero el viejo había desaparecido en ese momento el tipo sintió algo frio tocadle el cuello.

-Sabes deberías soltar ese tenedor podrías lastimarte tu solo- era el viejo que apareció a lado de el de la nada con una espalda puesto sobre su cuello

-Por favor no me hagas daño-

-O estoces solo eres valiente contra un niño el, va esta bien- quito la espalda de su cuello- que no se vuelva a repetir- hablo en anciano para luego con un mano asemejando una espada golpeare el brazo al hermano, rompiéndolo .

Giralt no podría creer lo que veía la mitad del brazo estaba colgado mientras el gritada de dolor el viejo levando la mano el tipo aterrando salió corriendo con su hermano menor siguiéndole

-Señor como hizo eso-

**-**Chico has oído hablar del kempo chino-

Giralt negó con la cabeza

-El un arte marcial con mas 4 mil años historia yo soy un maestro de esa arte, dime joven deseas ser fuerte-

El chico quedo pensado por un momento hasta que volvió a hablar- tengo una amiga se llama Gisela... ella es la persona mas valiente y fuerte que conozco, ella no le teme a los bravucones y cuando nos llevan a comprar la despensa ella siempre se lleva lo mas pesado, yo-yo quiero ser como fuerte como ella-

-Oh interesante niño si vienes conmigo no solo sera tan fuerte como tu amiga, seras mas fuerte de los que puedas imaginar-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Claro te acuerdas de ese falso golpe que te di en orfanato era una prueba que lograste pasar por casi 4 años e estado buscado un niño que la superaba su has sido en único-

-¿Prueba?-

-Sabes existe algo llamado mitigación normalmente cuando alguien es golpeado instintivamente su cuerpo se tensa antes de impacto esa reacción en realidad es contraproducente por eso en las artes marciales se entrena para evitar esa reacción natural tu no tensaste su cuerpo ese el primer paso para aprender una existe una técnica en el kempo chino que lleva esto a su máximo nivel se llama xhiaolee-

-Va enseñarme esa técnica-

-No te enseñarte todo lo que se y bien que te parece-

-Me parece estupendo como se llama señor-

-A que olvidadizo soy Kaku, Kaku kaioh y tu-

-Giralt señor-

-Giralt eh, si en un buen nombre-

A la mañana siguiente Giralt se estaba listo para hice con su nuevo "padre" y todo el orfanato hay para despedirse de el

-Buena suerte, te extrañare mucho-

-Yo también Gisela, oye escondí el dinero que tenia ahorrado debajo de tu cama quiero que te lo quedes

-No Giralt es tuyo te esforzaste tanto para conseguido-

-Pero tu lo necesitaras mas que yo ademas lo ahorre para ti-

-Ah esta bien me lo quedare-

-Niño ya tenemos que irnos- le dijo Kaku desde su taxi

Giralt se subió a taxi y mientras se iba grito a su amiga

-Regresare, regresare cuando sea fuerte- Gisela le respondió pero no oyó lo que dijo por que estaba demasiado lejos

**7 años después en el mismo orfanato**

-Madre superiora tiene una visita-

-Que pase-

Entro un joven rubio media algo mas de 1,70 y tenían una cicatriz en una de sus cejas

-¿Giralt?, cuanto tiempo sin vete o mira como has crecido-

-Hola madre superiora-

-¿que te traer a visitados después de tanto tiempo-

-Vengo a preguntare por Gisela-

-Oh-

Estuvieron hablando por unas horas hasta que se hizo de noche

-Gracias por su ayuda madre-

-Espera te va has ir a esta horas -

-Nos tienes por que preocuparse-

-No importaría que te quedaras ademas sabes lo peligroso que es esta ciudad de noche-

-Descuidar le aseguro que me ser defender-

Giralt volvió a hotel donde estaba hospedado la madre superiora no fue de mucha ayuda solo le dijo que poco después de ser adoptado Gisela dejo el orfanato por cuenta propia.

Las siguientes semanas busco por el pais preguntado a todos en el mundo Giralt sabia que sus posibilidades de encontrara era prácticamente nulas , sabia que probablemente ya estuviera muerta aun así siguió buscado hasta que unos pandilleros conocía una persona que encajaba con su descripción en Brasilia, a llegar a la ciudad le dijeron que debiera ir a una edificio blanco abandonarlo después de las 11 de la noche cosa que hizo. Como era de esperar el edifico no estaba vació, había de todo puestos de piratería, armas, animales exóticos, drogas,etc la puerta de entrada a sótano estaba resguardará por un guaruda de casi 2 metros hay donde tenia que ir. Después de convenció a tipo de una manera no tan pacifica como hubiera querido de entrar bajo por las escaleras donde escucho sonidos que le eran familiares

Al llegar a sótano sus predicciones eran ciertas el sonido era de una pelea clandestina en la cual estaba el ex-campeón peso pesado de MMA Sam Atlas luchado contra..contra... Gisela era ella la reconocería donde sea había crecido mucho media casi 1,80 y tenia una complexión musculosa mientra le daba una patada media a Atlas puro tener una buena mirada de su enorme pantorrilla.

-Vaya timo como se nota que la pelea esta alegrara ,Atlas si pelea enserio mataría a esa perra- Se oyó a alguien decir detrás de el- esa la negra solo en buena para en rodillas- ¡puff¡ el tipo fue golpeado con fuerza había perdido algunos de sus dientes

-O que tope de mi parte no lo vi señor déjeme ayudare a levantarse- dijo Giralt con un tono exajerado le agarro de brazo dislocadole el hombro y el codo- o mire su brazo tendré que cámbiame de lado-

-No yo puedo solo no necesito ayuda-

-Como quieras-

Giralt volvió a concentrase en la pelea justo cuando Gisela tenia a su oponente encima de sus hombros increíblemente estaba haciendo un powerbomb a un tipo que pesada 130 kilos en un suelo de concreto en resultado fue el esperado , la pelea había terminado mientras se llevaban a Atlas en una camilla siguió a Gisela a los bastidores toco la puerta y escucho esa voz que tanto entrañaba

-Pase-

Se vieron cara a cara Giralt trato de decirle algo pero no pudo soltar un un sonido

-¿De verdad eres tu?- le pregunto

ella se acerco al el y le dio un abrazo-si, si lo soy- un fuerte abrazo

-Espera me esta lastimado-

-AH lo siento-le alego un metro- que hacer aquí nunca pensé volvería a vete- hablaron a solas durante horas diciendose que había pasado en tus vidas y otras cosas

-Estoces me han invitado a una pelea contra la esposa de un famoso karateka podre tonta no sabe lo que le espera oye apropósito no se si quieras acompáñame sera la primera ves que viaje y no quiero que te rías pero me da un poco de miedo-

-JA JA JA-

-Oye te dije que no te rieras-

-lo siento, lo siento donde sera en japón me invicto una organización llamada Kourakuen-

-claro-

**Tres años después en la actualidad**

Gisela a pesar de daño por la extraña técnica de la mercenaria se volvió a levantar camino hacia su oponente y cayo sobre ella agarradose como pudo

-Que lastima de verdad me hiciste pensar que podrías continuar bueno que se le va hacer voy acabar con esto-justo cuando Isabella dijo eso la brasileña le rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo era una abrazo de oso había caído en la trampa

**-**Espera aun tengo mucho que dar- dijo Gisela la tenia donde quería pero su contrincante comenzó a golpeare en costado no era muy efectivo ya que sus brazos estaba atrapados en el abrazo de osos cambio a un nukite a hígado eso si fue mas efectivo obligado a Gisela a soltara.

La europea no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo con un tackleo que fue contrarrestado por la brasileña brincado la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia atrás y poniente todo su peso corporal sobre ella hasta para luego agarrar su torso, levantarse y hacerle un suplex. Antes que la mercenaria se levantara le agarrarlo el brazo pero ella aprovecho para dale un poderoso gacho al hidalgo era el segundo ataque a esa parte tan delicada de cuerpo que recibió Gisela quien agarro la nuca de su oponente lanzadora hacia ella para luego darle un cabezazo.

Mientras Isabella caía le agarro del cabello y tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia otro lado lanzadora casi tres metros de distancia como una muñeca de trapo.

Aun tenia su cabello en su manos con un poco de piel soltó el cabello y se arrodillo por el dolor agarrado su costado ese segundo golpe al hidalgo le causo mucho daño fue un terrible error deja que pasara pensó Gisela aunque ya no importa era imposible que... ella ...ella se volvió a levantar.

Ay estaba Isabella con todo su cuerpo lleno de moretones y sangre en su cabeza se podría ver parte de su blanco cráneo donde le había agarro en cabello parecía un cadáver andarte simplemente no podría creer que la persona que estaba viendo estaba viva

-Que parte de que soy un jodido vampiro inmortal no has entendido, mira hasta tengo colmillos- dijo enseñado los dientes que claramente se volvió ver que sus caninos superiores era el doble de tamaño que es resto de sus dientes pero Gisela no le estaba haciendo se lanzo con una embestida hacia ella hasta que chocaron con el alambre y comenzó una ráfaga de golpes con toda su fuerza sin parar drogado por las endofinas, nada parecía poder detenerla hasta que...su oponente contraataco con un nukite directo a corazón una técnica de asesinato conocida como Heart Jab

-Eres una verdadera gladiadora esto en mi 2 mil años de existencia nadie había logrado dañar tanto mi cuerpo en una pelea cuerpo es una pena haber tenido que hacerte- pero Gisela aun no se rendía trato con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaran de ahogar a su rival pero su acto era inútil mientras que Baki dada por terminada la pelea y los médicos corrían hacia la arena Isabella hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes estrujo el corazón de Gisela a mismo tiempo que le modio la boca (un beso de muerte) para después decirle -Ven a verme cuando despiertes- los ayudantes las separaron mientras que los médicos trataba a Gisela, mientras que la mercenaria se iba al cuarto que le había dado no noto que alguien le seguía en las sombras

**Favela:** Son asentamientos que carecen de derechos de propiedad, y constituyen aglomeraciones de viviendas de una calidad por debajo de la media. Sufren carencias de infraestructuras básicas, de servicios urbanos y también equipamientos sociales o están situadas en áreas geológicamente inadecuadas o ambientalmente sensibles. En su búsqueda de una vivienda asequible, los pobres de las ciudades se enfrentan de esta forma a un equilibrio entre la localización y los derechos de propiedad. Las favelas ofrecen la proximidad a los empleos, el comercio y los equipamientos urbanos.

**Heart Jab**: el nukite del usuario atraviesa la piel y los músculos, se desliza debajo de la caja torácica y golpea directamente la parte inferior del corazón del objetivo


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulos 22: Las semifinales

Alguien estaba acechado en las sombras a la ganadora del ultimo combate estaba hambriento de ira dispuesto a ir a matar

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- oyó una voz detrás de el

-¿que quieres Baki?-

-No vaya a ser algo estúpido-

-No te metas en eso-

-Tu sabes tanto como yo que cuando entras la arena lo haces sabiendo que arriesga la vida Gisela lo sabia también, ahora puede ir a hospital de 2 maneras por tu propia voluntad a cuidara o ir como paciente después que te parta la cara-

Espero a que Kaioh Giralt le respondiera su respuesta fue un puñetazo seguido por un ráfaga interminable de golpes y patadas continuo así casi 5 minutos cuando por fin se detuvo sus manos y pies estaba llenas de sangre y laceraciones no se había lastimado así sus miembros desde sus inicios en el kempo chino.

-Ya te desazogaste- le pregunto Baki

-ha ha si .. si lo hice-

-Estoces que hacer aquí ve a Gisela-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otras parte del Korakouren

-Mierda no se ven nada bien- Katsumi estaba revisado los brazos de sus esposa que estaba rojos e inflamados

-Si ya se dame el gel antiinflamatorio-

-Aquí tienes, deberías tener cuidado en tu próxima pelea, hay algo en esa Chica y hablo solo que pudo lanzo a alguien de mas 100 kilos con solo su brazo, no se por que me recuerda a alguien que conozco-

-Descuida a mi también me da mala espina pero aun así soy la mejor ganare ese combate de ,lo aseguro ahora pasarme las vendas- Después de ponerse las vendas salio para ir a su combate a mitad de camino se encontró a su siguiente oponente hablando a otra peleadora

* * *

Katsumi regreso a su asiento donde esta su padre,la estudiante de su esposa Kino y kanji igari.

-¿Como esta Idoia?- le pregunto su padre

-Tiene micro fracturas en los brazos y esta muy inflamados-

-Valla tratar de aguantar tanto golpes de esa boxeadora tal ves no fue la mejor decisión-

-No deberíamos decirle a Idoia que renuncie- Comento Kino

-¿que?- dijeron Doppo y Katsumi a mismo tiempo

-Esta mal herida y esa Chica Matsumoto es muy fuerte casi no parece humana

-Mira Kino- comenzó a hablar Doppo -Idoia nunca abandonaría una pelea no importan lo que hagamos-

-Pero-

-Ademas esta subestimado mucho a tu sensei ella tiene un talento para las artes marciales que solo e visto 3 veces a lo largo de mi vida y no solo esto ella es totalmente devota a Karate, desde comenzó a practicar hacer mas de 20 años solo a tenido un objetivo en su vida convertir cada parte de su cuerpo en un arma, así que observa a una de mas grandes maestros de karate de nuestro tiempo conseguir la victoria-

* * *

-Vaya si que tienes malas suerte te toca luchar contra literalmente un monstruo ¿no parece preocupada?-Le pregunto Emi a la chica enmascarada conocida como la nieta de hombre lobo

-No por que debería estoy acostumbrada a pelea con gente como ella-

-Seria una lastima que perdieras tengo mucha ganas- De repente Emi vio algo que iba hacia ella por el rabillo de ojo que esquivo fácilmente era una patada voladora echa por Idoia Orochi

-Creo que lo has olvido pero su siguiente pelea en contra mi sera mejor que estés concentrada sino quieres que te aplaste, bueno te veré en la arena-

**-Y ahora para la primera pelea de las semifinales, presentado a la favorita para ganar el torneo parte de la trinidad de Karate siendo 8 dan de Shinshinkai Karate y fundadora del estilo Erregeborroka Karate nacida en el País Vasco midiendo 168 y pesando 64 kilos con ustedes Idoia Idiburuta-Orochi el "Martillo de Guerra"-**

Emi vio como su oponente le esperaba se le había olvidado que le tocaba justo ahora-Bueno creo que tiene razón luego hablamos- Se despidió de la chica enmascarada

**-la cazadora de dojos de los ángeles estados unidos usado boxeo estilo ali nos ha impresionado con su inhumana fuerza midiendo 1,85 y pesado 72 kilos Emi Matsumoto-**

Ambas peleadoras se encontraron por fin en la arena cara a cara

**-Quien ganada esta batalla la fuerza y la juventud o la técnica y la experiencia-**

Idoia no parecía muy de acuerdo con las ultimas palabras del presentador -Oye no soy tan vieja solo tengo 38-

-Ja ja ja, pues tienes mas de doble de mi edad anciana- le respondió riéndose Emi

-Entonces para tu mala suerte una anciana te va a patear el trasero- Dijo la karateka tomado la postura Sochin dachi

**-Comiencen-**

Idoia toma la iniciativa con una patada circular (mawashi geri) a la cabeza que su oponente esquiva fácilmente prosiguiendo con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas por su parte Emi mostró su dominio del estilo ali esquivado fácilmente yendo hacia atrás con pequeños santos sin subir su guardia y contraatacado con un poderoso jab justo en la mejilla que mando a Idoia a volar.

Emi se dio la vuelta decepcionada tanto que presumió para que la venciera de un golpe estaba a punto de salir de arena cuando tuvo una sensación de peligro detrás de ella instintivamente movió un cabeza hacia un lado esquivado por poco el golpe lanzado, para después agarrar y tirar del brazo de la karateka azotadora contra el suelo. Se levanto un monto de arena evitado a Emi ve algo justo en ese momento algo le golpeo en la frente con fuerza se sentía como si una pequeña piedra chocara a gran velocidad contra su cabeza.

Emi retrocedió agarrado su frente que estaba sangrado.

-Si va a derribar a alguien aprovecha para después hacer una llave o golpear desde una posición dominante no te queda hay sin hacer nada otra cosas nunca le des la espalda a tu oponerte- le sermoneo Idoia que le había lanzado una patada tsuma tsaki mientras en polvo estaba levantado-bueno no importa ahora veras lo que soy capaz de hacer-continuo hablando poniéndose en guardia enterado su pie delantero en la arena para luego lanzar la arena hacia ella que esquivo fácilmente,lo que apenas logro esquivar fue el Ippon ken que iba dirigido a su ojo que noto cuando estaba a 2 centímetros de ella.

La karateka continuo con otra ráfaga de patadas y golpes Emi noto que atacaba mucho mas rápido que antes esta ves debía tomarse la pelea en serio por lo contraataco con un poderoso derechazo que fue esquivado por Idoia quien agarro su barbilla empujándole su cabeza hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano alrededor de la cintura de su oponente haciendo que cayera de nunca fuertemente contra el suelo.

Emi rápidamente se levanto con una voltereta mas por instinto que conscientemente ya que su cabeza aun daba fuerte no tuvo ni un segundo de recuperase cuando su oponente salto sobre ella lanzando otras 4 tsuma tsaki en un instante uno a cráneo, otro a la garganta, uno a pecho y el ultimo a estomago.

-Nada mal si hubieras reaccionado un mili segundo después esta pelea había terminado-le dijo Idoia a Emi que por primera ves en todo el torneo se cubrió de un ataque en ves de esquivado.

* * *

**-**Ja ja vaya si que katsumi a conseguido una gran mujer-

-No se a que te refieres, padre-

-Vamos Baki no te algas en imbécil es obvio que esta peleado diferente que en las otras rondas menos mierdas deportivas y mas ganar a cualquier costo, me pregunto si sabe que se esta enfrentando a un hanma-

-Esta con mentalidad ganar o morir obviamente sabe que Emi es mi hija-

* * *

Emi cambio de estrategia se alejo unos pasos poniendo un postura clásica de MMA para luego lanzar el "jab largo" una ataque que solo podría hacer ella que le permitía de un solo movimiento lanzar un golpe desde varios metros de distancia el truco consistía en un salto horizontal a ras de sueldo pero que fue esquivado fácilmente por la karateka quien contraatacado con una patada circular que la mando a suelo.

Se levanto y trato de hacer un barrido de pie pero fue contrarrestado por un poderoso golpe que le rompió la nariz el goutaijutsu, Emi desesperada trato de probar con un superman puch que fue fácilmente desviado por la karateka que continuo hablando

-No importa que tan rápidas seas tus movimientos de aficionado se ver a kilómetros nunca podrás golpearme-

-te puedes callar de una ves- le respondió Emi quien trato de golpeare varias veces pero todos sus golpes fueron desviaros o esquivados, Idoia retomo la iniciativa con un tsuma tsaki a plexo solar que hizo caes de rodillas a Emi, para luego usar su hombro como escalón mientras le daba un rodillazo al mentón y para terminar con una patada hacha con el talón.

Mientras trataba de levantarse la karateka siguió con su practica - Tu fuerza y tu velocidad son brutales pero no tienes experiencia en combate por lo que ataques son inútiles y predecibles esta pelea ya no tiene sentido acabare contigo en mi siguiente ataque si quieres puedes rendirte ya no tienes opciones-

-Jamás- Emi se lanzo otras ves a ataque como predijo la europea hanma o no solo era una adolescente con sangre caliente.

Idoia con su técnica maestras un movimiento inventarlo por ella el gerramailua primero el desestabilizo con su pie mientras inclinaba las rodillas en un alguno de 45 grados mientras Emi caía a suelo le lanzo un seiken permitiendo usar el peso mismo de ella para además de suyo propio mediante el goutaijutsu para aumentar la fuerza de su golpe. El resultado fue especular Emi salió volando horizontalmente sus pies estuvieron a casi 4 metros de suelo el publico entero quedo boquiabierto cuando cayo lo hizo de pie inconsciente.

La karateka se dio la vuelta satisfecha pero justo en ese momento subo un mal presentimiento rápidamente de dio la vuelta para si aun estaba ay su contrincante como sospechaba había desaparecido vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y ese mismo lado justo a tiempo pata recibir el golpe de Emi que la mando hacia la pared de l pared a gran velocidad.

Continuara...

* * *

**Sochin dachi:** postura donde los pies están paralelos pero no coinciden en una misma línea, hallándose los dedos del pie adelantado en la del talón del pie cuerpo se coloca

a 45º y su peso está repartido entre ambas piernas. Las rodillas, flexionadas, presionan hacia el exterior los hombros y caderas en una misma línea, La espalda y la cabeza están en posición vertical recta, con la cabeza centrada en el sentido de la marcha y los músculos abdominales se tensan ligeramente.

**Tsuma tsaki:** patada frontal que golpea con el dedo gordo y el dedo equivalente al índice de pie técnica usara para dañar las partes blandas de cuerpo aunque con mucho acondicionamiento puede llegar a romper huesos

**Ippon ken:** golpe de karate que utiliza el nudillo extendido del dedo medio (o dedo índice) para golpear un objetivo. La técnica es muy efectiva cuando un luchador quiere atacar un punto específico del cuerpo del oponente.

**Goutaijutsu: **Para realizarlo, un luchador tiene que endurecer su cuerpo hasta sus límites máximos en el momento del impacto. Cuando el luchador lo usa en el momento adecuado durante un golpe seiken, todas sus articulaciones serán reparadas. Es muy difícil de hacer, pero si lo logra, su puño golpeará con el peso de todo su cuerpo.

**Superman punch: **El movimiento consiste en lanzar una pierna hacia delante para fingir una patada, y al instante retraerla hacia atrás al tiempo que se ejecuta un salto para lanzar un puñetazo cruzado con mayor impulso


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Hanma vs Orochi**

Idoia estaba en problemas su oponente había cambiando ya no podía predecir sus movimientos además que era mucho mas rápida trato de mantener su distancia pero era totalmente inútil.

-No sensei- Grito Kino que vio horrorizada desde las gradas como la situación de la pelea dio un vuelco de 180 grados en todo un segundo

-Papa ¿esa chica?- pregunto Katsumi

-Si, también lo note esta peleado inconsciente-

-¿que? ¿como?- pregunto Kino confundirla

-Eh conocido casos donde un peleador noqueado se mantiene parado y hacer golpes por puro espíritu de lucha inclusive hubo un caso en las peleas publicas donde uno de MMA hizo una llave de pierna al referí pensado que era su contrincante pero nuca había visto algo como esto-le respondió Doppo

-Yo si-Dijo alguien en las lejanías

-No puedo creerlo usted es Gaolang Wongsawat el campeón mundial de los pesos pesados-quedo impresionarla Kino que rápidamente se paro y le hizo una reverencia

-Por favor no tiene que hacer eso-

-al que se refiere con que lo ha visto antes lo conozco ninguna historia de un boxeador pelado inconsciente a ese nivel-.

-No fue el en boxeo fue hace 2 años en un torneo clandestino como este donde yo participe había un guerrero gukha de increíble tamaño que también participo cuando fue noqueado se volvió a levantar pero pelea de una manera completamente diferente casi se podría decir que despertó algo escondido dentro de el-

-vaya donde esta el ahora-

-Se convirtió en un peleador profesional de lucha libre-

* * *

Mierda, mierda por donde atacara ahora, pensó la karateka derecha, izquierda justo en ese momento alguien le ataco por la espalda. Por mas de 20 años e entrenado para volver cada parte de cuerpo un arma es llegado al pináculo de mi arte marcial aun así se que hay algo mas allá lo eh visto se que existe gente capaz de desafiar a la lógica misma,eh visto peleadores tan poderoso que simplemente no pueden ser consideraros humanos, esta chica es una de ellos en perfecto escalón para que yo valla a siguiente nivel en ese momento se paro firmemente en le suelo y comenzó a desviar los golpes de Emi mediante la legendaria técnica sangan que le permite mirar en todas direcciones mediante un control perfecto de los tendones de los ojos como si fuera un camaleón.

Idoia Orochi se convirtió en una fortaleza casi inexpugnable, casi ya que sus brazos no podrían soportan por mucho tiempo la interminable ola de puños de Emi en momento al fin llego el hueso radio de su brazo derecho tuvo una factura mínima por lo que aun era utilizable pero el dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo tiempo suficiente para que su contrincante le diera un puñetazo que la mando directo a la pared de alambre.

* * *

-Yujiro suéltame- Su padre

-Ni lo creas baki no puedo arriesgarme a que detenga esta pelea que esa bastarda demuestre el poder de uh hanma- Le dijo su padre mientras le hacia un full nelson

* * *

Justo en ese momento la karateka se levanto y se lanzo con un puñetazo a la cara Emi le agarro fácilmente la mano pero Idoia esperaba que hiciera eso para agarrada ella misma y posteriormente hacerle un lanzamiento de hombro y con su contrincante estado en le suelo le lanza un seiken descendente desde la posición usara para rompe varios ladrillos de un golpe pero su inconsciente rival atrapo su puño para luego lanzara lejos.

Pero Idoia no se rendía volvió a la ofensiva con un nuevo plan ambas peleadoras fueron de frente como 2 toros en suelo pero al ultimo minutos la karateka derrapo pasado por entre la piernas de su oponente mucho mas grande y desde su espalda hizo una patada con salto hacia la nuca de su oponente por desgracia para ella Emi fue mas rápida y le golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo, con dificulta Idoia se trato de levantar pero recibió una patada de estomago cuando apenas se puso de rodillas que le mando a volar.

Es el final pensó Idoia ni importaba que técnica o estrategia intentara nada había funcionado el sagan, tomar la iniciativa o busca su espalda nada sirvió estaba a penas consciente y sentía todo su cuerpo como si estuviera hechos de gelatina no comprendía como se mantenía parada que arrogante fui en pensé que podría triunfar donde Doppo fallo, vio como la chica hanma se acercaba a ella lentamente que extraño pensó, el golpe que recibió tal bien se movió lentamente o mas bien lentamente en comparación como se movía antes a pesar que trato de esquiva el golpe pero ella también se movía mas lento aunque increíblemente el golpe no le lastimo se sentía mas bien como un empujo o como si estuviera echa de humo y el golpe pasara a través de ella. Los subsiguientes golpes de Emi resultaron igual de inefectivo Idoia Orochi aun tenia posibilidades de ganar.

* * *

-Usted puede sensei- Grito Kino desde las gradas

-Su percepción de tiempo se a alterado haciendo que reacciones mucho mas rápido que antes-Dijo Doppo

-¿taquipsiquia?-le pregunto Gaolang

-Exactamente-

-No solo eso, con que lo descubriste su sola aun que me cueste admitido te tengo envidia ahora mismo-

-A que se refiere ¿que descubrió su esposa?-

* * *

No puedo creerlo eso es... shaori defensivoKaioh Giralt estaba viendo la pelea en un televisor en la enfermería sin duda alguna Idoia estaba usado el shaori defensivo de segundo grado. Había 3 niveles del shaori una técnica milenaria extremadamente difícil de dominar el primer nivel que trata de cuando recibes un golpe ablandar el cuerpo y lanzar todo su peso hacia donde el golpe es dirigido, el segundo nivel en cuerpo se ablanda aun mas y ya no se tiene que moverse tanto para no recibir el daño el tercer nivel solos un puñado de personas al logrado nominarlo en este el cuerpo es tan blando que ya no se tiene que hacer ningún movimiento en absoluto sabia que el gran Baki Hanma domino el primer nivel de esa técnica en su juventud sin ni siquiera conocerá pero el segundo eso estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

El ultimo puñetazo que Idoia recibió en la cara pero se balanceo para atrás mitigado el daño a mismo tiempo que daba una patada frontal con los dedos de pie al pecho de mandarlo a volar a Emi

También shaori ofensivo imposible penso Giralt

* * *

La karaketa logro dale la vuelta a la situación aun así la pelea aun no había terminado la chica hanma volvió a ataque Idoia la espero sin miedo contraatacar su puño otra ves sin embargo su contrincante hizo algo que no esperaría de alguien que atacaba de puro instinto le hizo un barrido con el pie izquierdo haciendo que piedad el equilibrio la patada a pecho que le había dalo le hizo recuperar la conciencia.

Idoia cayo a suelo aun viendo el mundo el cámara lenta noto que Emi tenia sus piernas inclinaras en 45 grados al igual que ella hizo con sus técnica gerramailua mientras ponía su brazo detrás de ella agarrado bueno con su mano en forma de puño era obvio que le iba a lanzar un poderoso ataque rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos.

Emi lanzo un uppercut pero no un uppecut cualquiera uso su brazo como si fuera un péndulo usado todo su peso para impulsarse golpeado con fuerza a la karateka rompiéndole ambos brazos que protegían su mentón.

El publico vio impresionarlo como Idoia Orochi salio volado hacia en techo hasta terminar a casi 10 metros de suelo para luego ver horrorizado como caía como una roca al suelo. Rápidamente Katsumi Orochi corrió rápidamente hacia la pared de alambre escaladora en 2 movimientos y saltado para atrapar a su esposa antes de que tocara el suelo. Se le veía que estaba muy enojado salio para dirigirse hacia los paramédicos que acaba de entrar de la arena

-Cuídenla- les dijo para posteriormente dirigiste hacia Emi y le lanzo un puñetazo que fue detenido por Baki que aparecion de la nada enfrente de el.

-Calmante Katsumi no algas ninguna estupidez- Le dijo Baki

-Y que si quiero hacer una estupidez Baki-

-Pues que tendré que darte una paliza-

Continuara...

* * *

**full nelson**: Se sostiene la parte posterior del oponente y tiene las manos extendidas hacia arriba debajo de las axilas del oponente, sosteniendo el cuello con un agarre de palma a palma o con los dedos entrelazados


End file.
